Negima! Reunion
by ZanyMonkey
Summary: Takes place sixteen years in the future. The Reunion has started, but what's this? AN ATTACK! Lotsa pairings. First fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Explanations! Taught to you by Zanymonkey**

Here are a few things that are said throughout the story, but I figure it's best to tell you in advance.

**-Big Note**: this is my FIRST fic. So please, do not expect a lot.

-I do not own anything related to Negima. All of that good stuff belongs to Ken Akamatsu

-This is just one big thing complied of a lot of little stories. I was just fiddling with the idea of what the girls would be like if they were older. Then I wanted them to interact with EVERYONE. So, in order to make sense. I created the Reunion part. Which will be at the very end.

-Yes. This story with have a lot of chapters, but I have pre-written most of them and should hopefully update on a regular schedule.

-This story takes place sixteen years later Negi: 26 and Girls: 31 (Except for some)

-Various Pairings throughout the story:

--Chisame x Kazumi

--Setsuna x Konoka

--Ako x OC

--Yuna x OC

--Misora x Cocone (one-sided)

--Misa x OC

--Negi x Nodoka

--Yue x Haruna

--Natsumi x Chizuru (one-sided)

--Chachamaru x Evangeline (one-sided)

--Akira x OC

--Mana x Kaede

--Fuka x OC

--That should be it for the pairs. Whether you noticed it or not, **I took off the Ayaka x Asuna**. I like the pair a lot, but I don't think I could make it fit here; and I'd rather not force it.

-Some girls might be a little OOC, such as Chisame, but hopefully it comes to make sense. They've grown-up, sixteen years changes people. So try and stay with me.

--Reason about the OOCness of some characters, I wrote whatever came to mind about the character. I really do mean this, when I thought of Chisame, I instantly thought of Kazumi. So I just went with it.

-Everything up to the end and maybe a little past, of the Mahora Festival of the actual storyline happened; various events that happen after are not used. **There are spoilers** here and there if you haven't read far enough, it is in the future.

-Why is the reunion happening randomly sixteen years later? Cause Negi feels like it. At twenty-six he can do anything he wants!

-Negi's and Nodoka's daughter is named after Asuna. Why? Cause Asuna was important to Negi and stuff like that.

-Chapters will not have a consistent length. Some characters are easier for me to write for than others. Please spare me from flames if I mess up one of your favorite characters. I'd rather keep some chapters short instead of forcing myself to screw things up further.

-Small decorated letter: Same thing throughout the story.

-Chapters don't happen in any specific order. All of this happens within two weeks. Whether it is at different times, at the same time, earlier, or later.

-Some chapters link with others, it'll be noted at the end of the chapter to show which chapter is going to continue the story.

--I've noticed as I've posted the stories, a lot of them don't make sense, such as referring to things that haven't happened. I had written some of the later chapters first and all the stories that are linked I wrote together. So, the chapters are all jumbled to fit in the order of their class numbers. As more chapters are added, everything will come to make sense.

That's it so far, as I update more, I'll put up more bullets.

---------

**Table Arrangements**

_Table 1_

-Ako, Nakamaro, Chizuru, Natsumi, Akira, Hiroyuki, Misa, Madoka, New OC, Sakurako

_Table 2_

-Chao, Satsuki, Chachamaru, Evangeline, Mana, Kaede, Kuu Fei, Hakase, Kinzo, Misora, Cocone

_Table 3_

-Makie, Dayu, Kobe, Yuna, Yue, Haruna, Fumika, Fuka, Natsuo

_Table 4_

-Sayo, Kazumi, Chisame, Negi, Nodoka, Asuna, Ayaka, Setsuna, Konoka

_Table 5_ (Kiddie table rox! It's right between tables tre and fo')

-Rose, Asuna Sp., Keishi, Keiji  
-------

**Almost there! **

Okay, individual time is up! The party will shortly begin!

Every loves party-time!

Look above; I have listed the girls' tables and who sits where.

Yes, I did this during AP physics.

Because planning fake parties are more important than AP physics.

I wasn't really thinking when I did this, I tried to put people together to create things, but after becoming frustrated I just started randomizing it.

This is here because it would take up too much space in the story.

Anyway. How long is the reunion? Pfft. I don't know still, I was going to try and keep it down to four chapters, but then I would be trying to squeeze an elephant in a toaster.

Not too much space.

Unless it's a real big toaster-I mean chapter.

Personally, I'm not a big fan of really really really long chapters, but the chapters will be longer than the others.

Moving on, as I said before I was going to give a hint for my next project.

My original idea was to create the future generation of the Negi peeps.

Like, Asuna, Rose, SOMEONE ELSE WHO WILL BE HINTED AT LATERZ, Keishi and Keiji all grown up and on their own wonderful adventures.

Then I realized something. The fan fics are made for _NEGIMA_ characters. I felt like making up my own characters and centering the story around them would weird.

That's just me; I think I'm going to write more on it when this whole thing is done. If you guys are interested in it, just say so and I'll reply to you guys more about it. I really want to know if it would be fun fo' you guyz to readz.

I'll say more when I am freed of the reunion's shackles!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Night Meetings are not Easily Forgotten, by Sayo **

She has sat in this chair for so long. Now, she didn't have the will to move. She had seen everything and heard everything that goes on.

She could wonder the halls of this old school for hours on end, and see nothing she hadn't seen before.

She sighed as she looked out the glass window beside her.

"Guess he's not coming…" She sighed once again.

"Now Sayo, do you have that little faith in me?" a man said as he entered the dim classroom, slightly lit by the moon's soft glow.

He was wearing a light blue suit with a tan undershirt and manly pinkish tie. He turned on the lights and made his way across room, grabbed a chair and sat before the ghost. "I wouldn't miss our night meetings for anything…"

"Except for your pregnant wife." Sayo chuckled, she remembered the only time he missed this meeting.

"Oh come on!" The man defended himself, "That was five years ago and a very good reason! She was giving birth to my daughter…who by the way is the cutest thing on this planet!" The man smiled as he fished for a picture in his wallet. He then gladly shoved it in the ghost's face. "It was her fifth birthday recently, remember? You were at the party!" He then began hugging the picture, "She's so adorable, and oh! I still can't believe Asuna gave her one of her bells! My favorite part is that she is wearing my glasses! AW! So cute!"

She chuckled at the man's love for his child, "You have sure grown-up since I met you, Negi, a full grown man with a family…" Sayo trailed off smiling still, but no longer looking at Negi instead at the desk before her.

Negi saw the fake smile on her face; he put the picture back in his wallet.

"Sayo…" Negi said, trying to think of something to cheer the old ghost up. Then tears started rolling down her eyes, Negi jumped.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just been so long…" Sayo said, "Every now and then Kazumi pops in, sometimes Asuna, occasionally Konoka and Setsuna, and everyday you come to see me…I'm truly grateful…" She paused, "But I see everyone getting older and older…especially you…I met you when you were ten. Now…now your twenty-six and have a child! Everyone keeps getting older…and soon….soon…" Sayo began to cry.

Negi moved and pulled the ghost into a hug, as much as he could anyway.

"You shouldn't think about that. It's just too gloomy. Plus," Negi moves Sayo so the she is facing him, "I don't plan to go anywhere soon and neither do any of your friends."

Negi smiled. "Speaking of which…" He reached into his suit jacket pocket and pulled out a small decorated letter and began to read it.

"To the first class of the ten-year old British boy, yours truly, we of the Mahora School staff, would like you to return for a random sixteen year reunion."

Negi looked up from the card, "Everyone is going to be there. So are you, of course!" Sayo still continued to cry, "Wouldn't you like that?" Negi worried that the invite must have only upset her more.

"I love it! I've been missing everyone for so long…This…is so exciting I can't wait!" Sayo smiled.

Negi smiled back, it was a genuine smile from the delighted ghost.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Have some skill! You're my kid! By Yuna**

Yuna heaved a frustrated sigh.

No one could possibly be this bad at sports.

No one, right?

The worse part was that it was her daughter.

_Her _daughter.

"Rose! You arc the ball, arc it!" Yuna motioned the all-too-familiar arc of basketball. The six year old picked up the ball and just tossed it to the garage door and giggled.

Granted she was three, but she should be able to at least toss the friggin ball in the air.

"Mommy's angry!" Rose pointed at her mother and began to laugh. Yuna growled playfully.

"You bet I am!" Yuna posed herself as a monster and began chasing her daughter. Both were laughing playfully as Yuna scooped up Rose, "We should go inside, your grandpa will get angry if we stay out too long." She poked Rose on the nose.

Rose only lifted her hands to her mouth and gasped, "Grandpa's scary when he is mad!"

"He sure is!" Yuna and Rose giggled.

"Girls? What is this about me being scary?" Both girls froze when they heard the older voice behind them.

"Um…Nothing Dad!" Yuna walked over, Rose in hand, to her father. Rose was giggling uncontrollably.

Yuna's father quirked an eyebrow.

"Of course…Anyway, Yuna, you have some interesting mail waiting for you." Her dad said pointing inside the house.

"Is it from Kobi?!" Yuna said excited, she hadn't heard from her husband in a long time.

"Sorry, no…" Yuna could only pout, "But it is definitely worthwhile. Let me take Rose and get dinner ready."

"Alright…" Yuna said with some disappointment. She put Rose down, "Go help granddad make dinner, ok honey?"

Rose nodded happily and followed her grandfather into the kitchen.

Kobi Taisho. That is who she had fallen in love with. They met in college in gym class. They got close and started dating.

Then BAM!

They tied the knot and had a kid who resembled her mother greatly. Yet, while she was a P.E. teacher at the local school Kobi was a busy reporter and traveled a lot. She and Rose would miss him greatly, but it would also make the world when he came home.

Yuna sighed once more.

_What could be worthwhile if it's not Kobi?_ Yuna pouted and reached for the small decorated letter that her father had set aside. A smile replaced the pout on her face.

_Hm…I guess this is worthwhile…I hope Kobi comes back soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Picture Perfect Scoop! By Kazumi**

"Alright people! That's should be the last of them!" Kazumi said to her crew waving her arm around, "Everyone pack up!" Kazumi walked from her camera to her model. A new and very popular Net Idol. "Wonderful shoot today Chiu."

"Kazumi! My name is not Chiu!" Her name was Chisame, not Chiu.

"Sorry, sorry! You were just so believable in your shoot! I thought you were the cute, sweet, innocent, and beautiful Chiu!" Kazumi said with a chuckle on her lips.

"Hmph. Call me that again and I'll kick you out of the house." Chisame crossed her arms. She loved Kazumi's teasing, but could only take so much of it.

"Aw…not again…" Kazumi kicked that ground and pouted. "Anyway, since we're done here, wanna grab some dinner?"

"Love to, but let me change out of this…" Chisame did not want to be seen in the public in the ridiculous bunny suit she was wearing.

"Then meet me by the entrance of the park, ok?" Kazumi said with her hands in her pockets.

"Ok." Chisame kissed Kazumi on the cheek and ran to her dressing area.

Kazumi head towards the entrance of the park, _I was really hoping she would wear that…_She looked at what she was wearing. Just some faded jeans and white tank top with a picture of Chiu in a maid outfit on it.

Kazumi sighed; it had been awhile since they started dating. A lot had happened.

She leaned on the gate of the park, reminiscing.

She had got out of college and became a rather unsuccessful photographer. She barely made enough to get by. Just by coincidence, she met Chisame again. They were taking the same train to different locations. Within five minutes they agreed to have lunch together and catch up.

Soon after Chisame invited Kazumi to live with her. She had become a famous net idol and hated living alone in her home. Kazumi eagerly agreed, she hated living in her crowded cheap apartment.

Kazumi began taking pictures of Chisame as Chiu, all were beautiful pictures and the girls began to get closer. Kazumi never knew that Chisame, the quiet, usually angry, and spiteful girl in her class could become such a beautiful and friendly woman.

From there things took their own course and Kazumi grew the courage to ask her out. Since then they have been a couple.

_That was a year ago…seems so far away…_ Kazumi smiled at the memories they shared.

"What's with the smile on your face?" Chisame smiled, "You plotting something?" Chisame had come in a green button up shirt and a black skirt. Kazumi smiled at the fact they were dressed so differently

"Just thinking about the latest scoop could be for the Chiu newsletter." Kazumi continued smiled and held out her arm, "Shall we go?"

"Yes, we shall." Chisame linked her arm with Kazumi's and held tightly. Together, arm in arm; they walked out of the park.

----

Their dinner had turned into several drinks with a light meal. The couple returned to their home, it was around midnight. Or something. They didn't know. They were lost in each other's company and wine. It was just really dark out.

"I can't believe you walked in on them! That's so funny!" Chisame said between hiccups and giggles.

"I know, both were so red. It was so funny!" Kazumi and Chisame laughed.

Mid-laughter Chisame pressed her lips against Kazumi's. Kazumi wrapped her arms around Chisame's waist. Chisame brought her hands around Kazumi's neck. The kiss soon deepened, but then broke apart.

"To bed?" Kazumi smiled eager to touch lips again.

"To bed." Chisame blushed.

What they did that night was the usually of any lovers' night.

They slept soundly together, of course.

----

Kazumi was the first to wake, she saw Chisame sleep soundly. She didn't want to wake her. Today was her first day off in a while. Plus, Kazumi had something special planned for today.

With a bit of a hang over Kazumi got herself ready for the day. Wearing tan cargo pants a camouflage tank top that had a picture of Chiu in an army uniform. She left a note on her pillow and went to the door. She noticed a small decorated letter peeking out from under their mail. She grabbed it and opened it.

She smiled.

"Hm…what a scoop…" Kazumi chuckled as she stuffed the letter in her pocket and went out the door.

------------

Continues in Chapter 25: Don't Ditch Me! What are You Doing On the Train?! By Chisame


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: A Book Covered with Secrets, by Yue**

And so the evil demon was defeated and the world was saved. Thanks to the genius wizard and her friend. Both girls were breathing heavily, wounded, and weak; but they knew their world was saved. They stood up, pride filling both bodies. They faced each other and were thankful for their friends support.

The girls ran towards each other and embraced. They were happy. The pain that had followed them was done and dealt with. They pulled away and smiled at each other.

Something else was there. After the demon was defeated they longed for something. But what? Both girls wondered. They saw what they were looking for in each other's eyes. Haruna stroked Yue's violet locks, causing a soft blush to settle on her face. Haruna smiled at this, how cute the girl looked with red on her cheeks. Slowly they leaned towards each other and-

"No!" Yue screamed as she hit the keyboard in frustration, "I cannot let the book end like that. No way. Haruna and I aren't even the characters! Geez!"

Yue had had it.

"Everything I have written today ends up like a bad fan fic gone terribly wrong!" She stood up from her computer and threw her arms in the air. "I had really hoped I was done with this phase…"

She wandered over to her apartment's kitchen. She ripped the fridge open and grabbed a random juice box. Only God knows where she gets flavors such as coconut tomato juice with lemon.

She angrily sips the juice as she paces the room filled with…various thoughts.

Various thoughts that were about her roommate and close friend.

"Get out of my head!" Yue yelled grabbing her head. Maybe, just maybe, she would be able to forcibly pull them out.

She couldn't remember when they started, but when they did, mixed emotions arose. Happy, sad, fear, all kinds of things she thought she had control of.

Being able to stay in control of her emotions was her thing. When everyone else broke down, she was able to stay strong, but now? Her emotions were on the loose.

She did have a solution though. A common solution that many people use to let emotions out.

She was able to keep 'her thing' by writing.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, her publisher had discovered these writings and decided to publish them as extra money on the side.

Yue was beyond pissed when she found out. The publisher reassured her that no one would find out. He used a combination of names the reoccurred in Yue's previous novels.

Negi Saotome.

That was her erotic novel writing name.

Her erotic novels sold decently. It was good money on the side for Yue.

Though, she felt like everyone she knew was reading them and knew it was her.

Especially her roommate.

She flopped on a chair and noticed her juice was dry and tossed it. She sighed out of frustration. She put her head in her hands and tried to clear her thoughts. She had drifted off into a light nap.

She awoke suddenly when there was a tap on her shoulder.

"Haruna!" Yue was surprised with her roommate's face so close to her face. She stumbled and managed bring the chair to the ground.

"Ha ha! Didn't mean to surprise you so much!" Haruna said between giggles, "but I found the funniest thing in the store today!" Haruna laughed as she offered her hand to Yue and pulled her off the ground.

"What?" Yue said irritated and trying to hide her blush.

"This!" Haruna smiled wide and showed the book to Yue. Yue's eyes widen. "It was so weird. I mean, Negi is a rare name, but to see the coincidence that the author had my last name!"

It was her erotic book. Negi Saotome's erotic novel.

"What do I care about some stupid erotic novel thing…" Yue thought she had defeated the beast, "I'm going to get the mail since it looks like you didn't pick it up…" Yue walked out of the apartment. She could see the confused look on Haruna's face as she left.

She closed the door behind her and then allowed panic to take over.

On her way to pick up the mail she only thought '_ohshitohshitohshit_' over and over. Haruna. Had. Read. Her. Novel. About. Haruna.

Her life was over. She decided it then and there. Life gone. She reached into the mail cabinet and pulled out the mail. A small decorated letter fell out of the bundle of mail. She bent down to pick it up and looked at it.

_From Mahora? I wonder what's inside…_

Yue eagerly opened the letter. Her previous problem seemed forgotten as a small smile appeared on her face.

_Awesome I can't wait to tell Haruna! _She was ecstatic, and then paranoid. She had forgotten that Haruna was upstairs probably reading her erotic book. About herself.

Yue froze. _Just pretend nothing happened. Nothing. That book. Not mine. Nope. It's Negi Saotome's. Yep. Whoever that is…_

Yue took in a deep breath and charged back into her room with the mail.

---------

Continues in Chapter 14: Book Uncovered! My Stupid Curiosity, by Haruna


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Doctor! Doctor! Heart trouble! By Ako**

Ako sighed. It had been a long day at the hospital. She was finally off, but she had to wait. She had to wait for the person she agreed to meet in the lobby, and they were late. About thirty minutes late.

She agreed to go out with them and introduce them to her friends. They said that she wouldn't have to wait, but now she was wasting her time. She sighed again, gathered her things and headed towards the door.

"Ako!"

She whirled around and the person grabbed her shoulders and was breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry…huff…just a patient wouldn't let me go…oof…" The man had just ran from his patient to get to her, how cute, "Again, sorry I'm so late, shall we go?" He stood right up and Ako stared at him.

"You want to go in your uniform Dr. Koga?" Ako said pointing at his outfit.

"Oh, shoot…Let me change…" the doctor said he turned around to go get his clothing and then turned right back to Ako, "My name is Nakamaro, Ako! I call you Ako not Nurse Izumi, so please, do the same to me." He smiled and went to fetch his clothing.

She smiled at the doctor. They had worked together for awhile, but he just recently asked her out. How could she turn down such a cute guy? Not to mention he was a doctor.

One thing bothered her though. He was twenty-eight and she was thirty-one. She had always been interested in older guys, so why now a younger one?

_Who cares…he's cute and a doctor…_ Ako shrugged the thought away. She was going to enjoy her younger date.

----

Everything had gone terribly, TERRIBLY, wrong. Ako slammed the door to her apartment in frustration. Introducing the doctor to Misa, Madoka, and Sakurako was a terrible idea.

They would not stop making fun of her in front of the doctor. Sure, it was all friendly, but it was all so embarrassing. Just the thoughts of them making fun of her made her turn red. She couldn't take it anymore and skipped out on them. Including her date.

Maybe it's because they drank a little too much before she got there. Yet, how much can three people possibly drink in thirty minutes?! Oh wait. A lot apparently.

As she entered her home she found a small decorated letter on her table with the pile of mail.

_Guess I didn't see it when I brought it in earlier…_ Ako opened the letter, but before she could read it, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She didn't check the number and wondered who could be calling so late.

"Ako?" Nakamaro asked. Ako wondered why he was calling her. Probably to embarrass her more for skipping out. He was probably still with her so-called drunk friends and making fun of her still. She noted to never take a man out with them again.

"Sorry for leaving…" was all Ako could say, she just wanted to get off the phone as soon as possible.

"Oh no, I understand. I mean, I wouldn't be able to take that abuse from my friends. I was just calling to see where you were… I left the girls too, to go look for you."

Ako smiled, "I'm at my house, sorry Nakamaro. Just on top of everything, I was so tired from today at the hospital."

"I know! I was surprised you still wanted to go out! You had to deal with that old witch of a patient today. Nothing but nag, nag, nag!" Ako laughed as Nakamaro continued to imitate all the rude patients she had to deal with today.

"That was so funny Nakamaro!" Ako laughed into the phone. "Thanks."

"No problem, I was wondering though…" he became quiet, Ako wondered why.

"What?"

"Would you like to go out again sometime? Possibly just you and me?"

"Yea, that'd be great!" It took all of Ako's strength to contain her excitement.

"Great! We'll talk more at work then?"

"Yep. Good night Dr. Koga."

"Good night Nurse Izumi."

Click.

It was over and she had a date. In her excitement she threw the letter up in the air.

"Oh! I nearly forgot about that!" Ako grabbed the letter in the air. Soon after she threw it up again, "This day rocks!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Surprise?! By Akria**

Akira was alone.

At a bar.

In a place she had never been before.

Not very good.

She was waiting for some people and they were late. About forty-five minutes late. Really, after all the work she does for these people, they don't even show up. Akira sighed and got up to leave.

"Akira! I'm so sorry!"

Akira's head turned to the small voice that had called out to her. She smiled, finally her friend had arrived.

Natsumi ran up to her and began to pant, "Like I said, I'm sorry. It's just that Chi-"

"Why, hello Akira! Nice to see you again! We just had the most wonderful walk here." Chizuru smiled.

"…Chizuru just wanted to walk here from the train station…"

Akira's eyes widen, "Really? That's really far. I'm surprised you guys haven't fainted." She was able to suppress her giggle.

"It's thanks to your private workout sessions with us have helped us a lot." Chizuru said, still smiling, "As they say, A coward dies a thousand deaths, a brave man dies but once." With complete confidence in her words.

Akira was very confused.

"Chizuru…you make no sense at times…" Natsumi said as she scratched her head, while Chizuru just giggled. She was used to this, oh so very used to this.

"Uh…" Akira decided to ignore the remark, "Shall we get a table?"

----

"…that's what Ayaka told me." Chizuru said, finishing her story.

"Really? Those two are still up to it? You'd think they'd stop after sometime time." Akira said, poking her food.

"Yea, I'm still surprised they are living together and haven't killed each other." Natsumi huffed.

The girls all laughed.

Surprising.

A lot of surprising things had happened to Akira lately. The world seemed to slow down as she thought about it.

Sometime ago she was at a co-worker's party. Her co-worker encouraged her to go out and meet someone. Akira had been told that she was quiet, but beautiful.

So, she went to the party as an out-going person, surprising many people.

Somethings happened during the night with her and a man.

Next thing she knew she was pregnant and the guy bolted.

Once her workplace found out, through a surprising call from her doctor, they fired her. They felt a gym did not suit a pregnant woman.

She then put up flyers offering the only thing she knew how to do well, teach people how to exercise.

To her surprise her first customers were these two. Within two weeks they had become friends again and they were out to dinner to officially catch up.

"Excuse me guys, I got to use the restroom." Natsumi's voice brought Akira back into reality. Both Chizuru and Akira watched the girl panic as she had to ask someone for directions to the restroom, embarrassed.

"She still gets flustered that easily?"

"Mhm…she seems to be getting a little better. Before she wouldn't even ask and take around thirty minutes to two hours out of our dates…"

_D-dates?!_

"Anyway…" Chizuru faced Akira, turning her face slowly from the flustered girl, "I wanted to ask you why you didn't tell us you were expecting?"

"Uh…" Akira's mouth just hung open. Still caught off guard from dates, she had no idea Chizuru could pick things up so easily, "How…?"

"A slight bulge is all. Plus, your reaction pretty much told me." Chizuru took a sip from her wine, "Who's the father?"

Akira shuddered, she just looked at the floor. Receiving an 'oh' from Chizuru.

"Please…please don't tell…" Akira only whispered.

"Don't worry. I won't dear." Chizuru reached for Akira's chin and brought it up to face her, "Just promise me this. You need help with anything call me. I'll give you my cell phone so you won't have to talk to Natsumi…"

The girls than began to trade numbers. With Akira still looking down, Chizuru reach into her purse.

"I'm sure you have probably gotten this, but if you haven't…" Chizuru pulled out a small opened decorated letter and handed it to Akira, "I'm sure this will cheer you up."

Akira removed the letter and began to read it. "This is true?" She asked with a smile.

"Yep, it was why I called Ayaka this morning, to tease her about seeing the boy again."

"He isn't her type any more...he would be..." Akira paused to think of the years that passed, "twenty-six, much too old for her."

Both girls began to laugh.

Natsumi approached the table.

"Oh, quickly!" Chizuru reach for the letter and Akira fumbled to get it back into her hands. "She hasn't seen it yet and I wanted to surprise her when we get home." Akira smiled. At least some people were enjoying their lives outside Mahora.

"Chizuru, you are just full of surprises…"

---------

Continues in Chapters 21 & 28 (no titles available yet)

Yea, um...I don't know why but when Akira entered my mind...

MAKE HER PREGNANT just screamed from some unknown location in my brain...

So...I just went with it.

-Zany


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7 Pick up Your Phone! By Misa**

Misa was quite content being asleep. The night before she had a few too many and was dreading what would come in the morning.

Too bad her fiancé gets up at 6:30 am to go to work.

"Ugh…" was all that came out of her mouth. Her fiancé laughed as he got out of their bed.

"Good morning to you as well Misa." He kissed her forehead.

"Shut up Hiroyuki…" Misa was very tired and had a very big headache, and the alarm at 6:30 am helped in no way at all.

"Why don't you go back to bed? Schools are off on Saturday." Hiroyuki stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"I'm already up." Misa mumbled. She began to dress herself for nothing in particular. Being the teacher of a kindergarten class that just started didn't give her too much to do.

She dragged her tired hung over body into the kitchen and began to make a quick breakfast for Hiroyuki and some hang over remedies for herself.

"Why thank you for the lovely bagel!" Hiroyuki sounded as if he had just received a golden bagel from a lord's daughter

"No problem at all kind sir." Misa smiled as she sipped her coffee.

"Well, I'll be off. I have a meeting late into the night, don't wait up for me." Hiroyuki looked at his watch, "Oh! I really have to go! Tell me how last night went later." He approached Misa who gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Have a good day dear!" She smiled as he walked out the door. Right then she just realized something.

Last night must have been horrible for Ako. She, Madoka, and Sakurako were drunkenly making fun of her all night in front of her date.

"Oh crap!" Misa grabbed the apartment's phone to only hear Hiroyuki on the other end.

"Misa?"

"Hiroyuki?"

"I was just dialed the apartment…"

"I just picked up the phone without it ringing…"

"Weird…"

Misa giggled at the situation.

"Well…anyway I was calling to tell you that I am enjoying this delicious bagel…"

"And?"

"What? I can't call just to say I loved your toaster work?"

Misa loved her fiancé, she really did. He was kind, gentle, understanding, and had a great sense of humor.

"Come on! Tell me why you called!"

"I was in a rush, so could you check the mail for me and call me back?"

"Sure thing, dear."

"Alright then, love you."

"Love you too."

With that they both hung up the phone.

"Now to apologize to Ako." She rapidly dialed Ako's number and hoped to reach her.

"Hey, this is Ako Izumi. I'm not here right now, so please leave a message and I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible…"

She didn't.

"Oh man, I really hope she isn't ignoring me…"

Beep.

"Hey…Ako…It's me, Misa…I wanted to apologize for last night. You now how we get in a bar…Please forgive me! Call me back as soon as you can!"

She hung up the phone and sighed. She laid her head on the table, and sighed once more.

"I really hope she isn't mad…" She closed her eyes, "It's way too early for me…" She once more dragged her tired body from the kitchen out of her and Hiroyuki's one bedroom apartment and made her way to their mailbox.

-----

She opened the mailbox, to only have one of the hinges break.

"Thank god, Hiroyuki got that promotion…we can finally move into a nice house in the suburbs and…" While daydreaming about her future, she reached in for the mail and shoved the door back into place. She had forced the small door back into place, when a small decorated letter fell out of the pile of mail.

"What's this?" She bent down to pick it up and immediately opened it when she saw it was from Mahora.

She quickly read the letter.

"I can't wait for Hiroyuki to meet Negi!" Within a few moments of her excitement, her cell phone rang; she immediately picked it up when she saw who it was.

"Ako! I'm so sorry! I really am!"

"It's alright, don't worry Misa!"

"Wait…you sound too happy for being ridiculed…what happened?"

"He asked me out again!"

"Really? After all we said?"

"Misa!"

"Sorry, sorry!" She was relieved Ako wasn't mad at her, "So did you get this letter…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: Good Morning! Going to work, by Asuna**

Asuna awoke without the alarm, she lazily stared at her digital clock scheduled to go off in an hour. She sighed.

_Those damn paper routes did this to me…_She lifted her heavy morning body up from the bed, _I wake up too damn early…I don't even have to be at the school until six!_

She took the three bells she has had since forever from her nightstand, and fashioned her hair into a pony tail

She got off the bed and looked around her room. She wearily searched for her dresser, finding it; she began to walk towards it. Something caught her legs, causing her to stumble forwards; landing face first on the top of her dresser.

She heard a pleased laugh from her door. Asuna looked to the side with her bells ringing.

"Can the monkey not walk this early?" Ayaka, who was all dressed up and ready for her high ranking executive job, was standing majestically at Asuna's door; taunting the poor tired fool.

"Shuddup…it's too early…" Asuna whined as she rubbed her forehead. Asuna then noticed that Ayaka's face had turned a bit pink and her expression went to one once more on the edge of laughter.

"Oh, it's not your walking Asuna…" Ayaka pointed down, Asuna followed the direction her finger was pointing.

Asuna's pants were down at her ankles.

"Dammit! Stop staring!" Asuna said, quickly pulling up her pajama pants.

"I'm not staring! You're the one without the pants!" Ayaka shouted, turning around furiously.

There was a silence.

Then there was laughter.

"I can't believe we still haven't grown out of it…" Asuna chuckled.

"Yea…" Ayaka chuckled and turned around, leaning on the door once more, "I gotta go to work now. Breakfast is waiting on the usual table if you choose to eat…" Ayaka turned around to leave. "There is also some mail for you by the front door…"

"You went through my mail?!" Asuna shouted, holding onto her pants.

"Hey, it's my home, my rules, and my mail." Ayaka smiled and with that, she was gone.

Asuna sighed, _Thank god it's close to the school, or I would never have chosen to stay here._

----_  
_

_Damn woman going through my mail…the only reason she left was so she could pass by the elementary school and look at the boys…_ Asuna thought as she chuckled to herself. She was by the door and reached for the pile of mail. She shuffled through the letters and her eyes widened, _speaking of younger boys…_

She quickly removed the letter from the already opened envelope. She read it to herself, and sighed.

"Why did he mail it to me? I see him everyday…" Asuna sighed again and put the letter down. She opened the door and took a deep breath of the fresh morning air. "Another day…" she paused, letting all the air she gathered out, "Another chance to make my students miserable!" Asuna smiled to herself as she started walking out of the house.

_Life is so exciting as a teacher…_

_---------_

Continues in Chapter 13: Professional?! But Why Secchan?! By Konoka_  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: Two Masters and One promise, by Misora**

Misora was a nun.

Misora was a nun faithful to two masters.

God and Cocone.

She thought about this during her nightly prayer often, but she didn't think it was wrong. She seemed to split her life in two in order for it to make sense.

She was a nun faithful to God and a ministra faithful to her master, Cocone.

Misora told herself that since they were two separate lives, nearly two separate people, it should be alright.

"Misora?" A voice echoed across the church.

"Yes?" She stood up, finished with her prayer and approached the voice.

"I was just thinking of something…" Cocone looked down at the floor.

"About what?" Misora dropped down to Cocone's level, even after sixteen years, she only grew two inches.

"Remember the promise you made to me?"

"Of course I do," Misora smiled, "I will never leave you. You're my master after all."

Cocone didn't smile; Misora knew she hardly expressed anything.

Yet, Misora could see Cocone's eyes lit up when she said this.

"I've got a meeting to go to…" Misora stood up, about to leave, when Cocone grabbed onto her.

"With Negi and the others?"

"Yes."

"Is it about the-"

"Yea, I think so…" Misora cut off Cocone, not wanting to discuss the topic at had, "Would you like to come?" Cocone nodded lightly. "Then let's go, I think we might be a little late actually…" Misora dropped down once again for Cocone to get on. Cocone then jumped on Misora's back who began to run in the direction of the late night meeting.

"Can we walk?" Cocone whispered into Misora's ear.

With that, Misora came to a sudden halt.

"Why?" She wasn't irritated by her master's request; she was curious why Cocone had asked her to slow down when they were running late.

"The night air…is nice…"

"Sure thing…" Misora complied and began to walk at a steady pace. "Can I ask you something?"

Cocone nodded.

"What made you ask about the promise?" Misora looked forward.

Cocone's body perked up, expressionless. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small decorated letter and handed it to Misora.

"I found this…it made me think of the time we made it…" Cocone went back to resting on Misora's back. Misora didn't respond, she was focusing on the small decorated letter in her hand. She opened it and read it.

"Really, he sent it to me instead of visiting the church…" Misora laughed.

_It reminded me…of the time I worried about you leaving me…Misora_,Cocone held on tighter to the girl's back.

"You sliding off?"

"Y-yea…"

They continued the rest of their walk in silence. Enjoying the company of each other.

---------

Continues in Chapter 26 (Title unavailable)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: Stay in one place forever, by Chachamaru**

Chachamaru sat quietly in the classroom. She hadn't changed in all these years. Her robotic body could never change. Time to time she would consider asking Hakase to build her a new, more mature body, but she would quickly disregarded the thought. This body had too many memories with it; she didn't want to change to catch up with everyone. Plus, the person she needed to be with didn't change either.

At least not physically.

"Chachamaru!" A voice was heard from the front of the classroom. Chachamaru returned from daydreaming and looked at her teacher, "Were you paying attention?" The teacher pushed up her glasses.

"Sorry mistress, I was not." Chachamaru bowed apologetically, it caused Evangeline to blush and all the students to go 'OOooOOOoOOOoh.'

"Chachamaru! You cannot call me that!" She stammered, embarrassed in front of all her students.

"Aw look at her! She is so cute!" One student shouted.

"I know! Ms. McDowell is so adorable when she blushes!"

"I wonder what is going on between her and Chachamaru?!"

"Who knows?! Maybe they are secret lovers!"

"I heard that they live together!"

The onslaught of rumors appeared again. Every time Evangeline did something her students would call 'adorable,' rumors would just fly every which way across the room.

"Students! Calm down and pay attention!" Evangeline shouted, but to no avail. Her students were as rambunctious as her class with Negi, maybe even more.

Chachamaru could sense that her teacher, and master, was in distress. Not just from her computerized readings of her body, but from just looking at her and knowing her. Chachamaru decided it was time to take action. She stood up and slammed her hands on her desk, causing all the girls to instantly shut it.

"Fellow classmates, please reframe from the spreading of rumors and let Ms. McDowell continue with the lesson." She said in her usually calm, emotionless voice. All the students continued to be quiet, many were afraid of her unusually calm demeanor. They just stared at the girl, terrified.

"Ahem." Evangeline continued, "Thanks Chachamaru, and continuing with the lesson…"

This is how she would spend her days. Staying in her mistress's classroom and help her anyway she could. She smiled at this, she was content. She and Evangeline could live together and never be forced to change.

----

_Go on ahead home. I have a meeting to go to… It'll just be a waste of your time. Go on home and sleep or something…_

_That's what she said to me. Go home. I would think she knows I don't sleep. I really wished she didn't say that…_

Chachamaru opened the door to the cottage in an emotionless matter. It was dark, not that she minded. She quickly found the switch and lit the room. She found a small decorated letter at her feet. They never got any mail, she found it strange but it did not show. She opened it and read it.

"Strange Negi would do such a thing and not just tell Mistress and me." She pondered, but not for long. She would sit in the chair and await Evangeline's return.

She needed to stay here with her. That's what she was told. By Hakase and Evangeline.

Truth be told. She wanted to stay here.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: Play that Guitar! By Madoka**

The taxi dropped both drunken figures off at the apartment; one obviously more drunk than her friend. One girl had her hair up and two braids coming down of the remaining hair, the other, who the previous is leaning on, had short cut dark hair.

Both staggered to the door and one shuffled with the key.

"Madoka…"

"Yea?"

"Ako's date was supr kewt…"

"I know!" Madoka stopped fiddling with her keys to discuss the man at dinner. "He's hair wuz a nice…colur, and his face was nice too…"

"Hey…" Sakurako paused, "We need to get inside…its cooold…" She shivered.

"Oh shit…" Madoka giggled, "Right…"

----

"Oh hey! When he ran off to fiiind Ako…Dat was soo kewt!" Sakurako stumbled into the apartment and found herself a chair.

"I know…I mean, I feel kinda bad…" Madoka said as she sat across Sakurako and picked up the guitar by her, "But maybe we did sumtin good, ya know?"

Sakurako nodded her head eagerly. "Hey, ya gonna play sumtin?"

"I dunno…" Madoka began to strum the instrument, moving her fingers where ever they wanted to go.

"I guesss that answrs my question…" Sakurako mumbled as she laid back in her chair, listening to Madoka play.

They have lived together ever since they got out of college. Both have kept up on their instruments and formed a two person band. With Madoka on vocals and guitar; and Sakurako on drums. It didn't bring in much, but it was enough. They would play small time gigs together and they had fun doing it.

They had jobs outside the band; both were waitresses at different restaurants. Both restaurants were their best clients.

They would play whatever, wherever, however, and why ever they wanted. They were approached by some small time record labels, but they actually turned them down. They were afraid it might become about the money. What the band was to them was just a good time making enough and doing things as they pleased.

"I'm gonna hit the hay…" Sakurako yawned, Madoka nodded, she was too drunkenly focused on playing. She got up and went to her room.

Madoka didn't know how long she was strumming for. Her focus was only on her guitar; her fingers seemed to guide themselves over the strings, missing a few notes here and there.

She suddenly stopped and looked up.

"What time…?" She looked around the room and found the clock.

3:22.

"Wow…" Assuming she got home sometime later than midnight, she knew she had playing for a least two hours. She chuckled to herself. "I don't even know what I wuz playing…" She looked at the guitar once more and then yawned.

She placed the instrument at her side and got up and stretched.

"Time for bed…" She steadied herself and walked to her room.

As soon as she got to her desire location, Madoka just threw herself on the bed.

To be greeted with something other than her pillow on her face.

"Ow…" She sighed softly. It didn't hurt; she was just expecting her pillow and found a small piece of paper instead. She began to read it.

_Hey, I found this in the mail. I wanted to surprise you tonight, but if we're going to a bar…I know I am going to forget._

_Sakurako_

Attached to Sakurako's note was a small decorated letter that already opened. She removed the letter and began to read it.

"Oh…wow…" Madoka was very surprised, "This is going to be awesum! Maybe me and Sakurako will be able to play!" She shouted.

Her shout was responded with something being thrown against her door and Sakurako yelling 'shhhh.'

"Oh sorry!" She whispered, knowing Sakurako wouldn't hear her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12: Work, Work, Work! By Ku Fei**

Thud!

The demon fell to the ground, and fell hard.

"Heh, it is true. The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Ku Fei laughed at her own joke. The demon was over twelve feet tall and weighed who knows how much. Yet, with much ease, Ku Fei took him down.

Along with many other demons.

"That's it, right?" She turned to her two comrades behind her, finished with their work as well.

"Yep, that should be it…for now at least…" Mana trailed off as she kicked one of the demons' bodies.

"Did we have our work cut out for us, or what?" Kaede sighed as she threw herself on the ground, exhausted. There was a moment for the trio to catch their breath.

"They weren't that bad…" Mana said as she hung over Kaede and reached her hand out.

"But there were a hella lot of them." Despite wanting to lie down, Kaede took Mana's hand and stood up.

"Yea, too many for one place…" Ku Fei trailed off as she looked around at the once vicious battle field. She turned back to her pals, "I think we should stay around for a bit, see if any more show."

"You sure Negi won't need us?" Kaede said.

"He can hold his own with the others…" Mana shrugged, "Plus, after this job…he will need some serious money to hire me again…"

Kaede punched her lightly in the arm.

"Geez, Mana. You haven't changed." Ku Fei playfully scolded Mana, "Negi's been through a lot with us and you still ask him to pay you?"

"He…he gets a discount…" Mana felt defeated, but did not show it. She stood her ground.

Both girls began to laugh.

"How much? Like a one percent discount?" Ku Fei said between her giggles, "Although that's probably the most you've ever taken off!"

"Oh, she's taken off _much_ more." Immediately, Mana's face was stricken with a color that shows rarely on her face.

"Kaede!"

Mana had, for once, been caught off guard.

Kaede and Ku Fei continued laughing, now both rolling on the floor.

She stood there, irritated by her two supposed 'teammates' who were now on the floor laughing at her.

"…I'll be cooking at camp while you guys finish your giggle fit…" Mana sighed and went off.

The women were laughing for quite a bit before Kaede spoke.

"You think she's mad?"

"It's Mana. If's she's not mad, she's not Mana." Ku Fei stood up along with Kaede, finishing with a giggle.

"True…" Kaede whispered, "I'm going to help her…"

"I'll stay here and scout for a little bit." Ku Fei picked up the cue to leave the two alone, "I'll come back around midnight or so."

"Thanks."

"No problem." With that she waved her tall friend off and began walking in the opposite direction.

----

She went through some demon's belongings, to see if they could get a clue of anything. Yet, not many had any sort of bag or pockets to carry things. They just came with their armor and weapons.

"Sheesh…you'd think one of them would have something…" Ku Fei sighed as she wiped her brow. She looked at the sky; it was dark with scattered stars. "Is it midnight yet?"

She laid herself on the ground, with no way to tell time, she decided to wait just a few more minutes.

"How long has it been…?" She whispered to herself.

It had been about, two and a half years, she guessed, that Mana and Kaede told her they were a couple. Of course, they didn't exactly _tell_ her right away, it was the morning after that it was official.

It was on one of those nights were she couldn't get to sleep. Nothing was bothering her in particular, Ku Fei just couldn't sleep.

She approached Mana's tent knowing that if she was awake, Mana was sure to be awake as well.

Boy, did she find Mana awake alright. Right along with Kaede too.

"Well. I guess we all can't get any sleep." She laughed out loud when she remembered their faces. Both as red as the morning sun.

When morning came, so did some explanations. They had just started dating, they didn't want anyone to know, and blah blah blah. Ku Fei didn't care. As long as they were happy, she was happy.

After all, they were all one magic fighting team. Whatever they did, they did together. Even when Mana claimed to go on solo missions, Kaede and Ku Fei would sneak, although Mana knew, along to make sure she would be alright.

She shook herself back to reality and began to search one of the nearest demon's belongings. She jumped at what she pulled out. What she held in her hand was a valuable clue to what was about to happen.

She began to run towards camp.

_Finally! We found something of use!_ She thought to herself with inner-celebration.

Negi had sent them out here into this dense forest not only to decimate the demons, but to get any clues they could to why the demons numbers were greatly increasing.

Something else caught her eyes and ears. She heard the screech of a hawk and halted in her path.

She looked up and saw the bird circling above her. She shrugged her shoulders and lightly pressed on, when the hawk screeched again.

She looked up once more and saw that the hawk had dropped a small decorated letter.

"From Mahora…?" She read out loud. Distracted from her previous task, she ripped open the letter and read it's contents.

Ku Fei began to laugh.

"He sent a hawk out?! How cheesy is he?!" She continued to laugh as she continued on her way to the campsite.

--------

Continues in Chapters 18 & 20 (Titles unavailable)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13: Professional?! But why Secchan?! By Konoka**

"So, how are you two?" Asuna asked the figure in front of her nervously.

With the way the light fell into the office from the large windows, Asuna could not look at the figure straight in the eye. The figure gave off a powerful aura. She was nearly blinded every time she looked at the brown haired girl before her.

"We're quite well," Konoka responded merrily, not looking up from the papers on her desk, "but as for your students…Asuna, you got to lean towards English a little bit it appears. I am seeing near failures among your students…"

"It seems English has never been your best category…" Setsuna muttered from the side of Konoka.

"OH hush you two, you know I am doing fine as a teacher…it's just my students who are lacking…" Asuna desperately said, trying to defend herself.

Konoka and Setsuna sighed.

"Alright, alright…I'll cram more English into the brats' brains. Not that they will use it, they are all just so thick-headed…" Asuna waved off nearly being fired as nothing.

"That's good to know." Setsuna said with some sarcasm.

"I do believe our friend Asuna will be turning over a new leaf; right Seccha—" Konoka covered her mouth, trying to prevent her from finishing her sentence. Asuna's and Setsuna's eyes both widened, and Setsuna developed a soft blush.

"You almost said it again…" Setsuna said, standing alongside her Ojou-sama.

"Almooost…" Konoka teased, turning her chair to meet Setsuna.

Setsuna raised an eyebrow at her mistress.

"Oh c'mon there is no need to keep your relationship professional with me." Asuna pouted, "Geez, even without the 'beloved past nicknames' everyone can tell you two are hopelessly in love with each other." Asuna smirked. Konoka and Setsuna could only blush at this statement.

"O-Oh…um anyway…" Konoka stumbled with her words, turning to face Asuna, "I am seeing to it that you get help from another teacher to make sure you commit to your students." Konoka retaliated Asuna's smirk, Asuna stepped back with a nervous twitch in her eye.

"You…you don't mean…?"

"Yes I dooo…" Konoka smiled playfully, "Negi will be helping you and your class with what ever free time he has. Also, he will be helping you make your lesson plans outside of class as well."

"I-I-I…this is the worst thing in the world you could do to me Konoka! I think you are abusing your power as headmistress!" Asuna shouted, pointing a finger at the smiling Konoka.

"Come on, Asuna. You know I am only temporarily headmistress until my grandfather comes back from his extended vacation…and you were the one who said I should enjoy being in charge of the school as much as possible; as well as punishing those who should be punished."

Asuna sighed, "But why Negi?"

"Because, he knows how to teach thick-headed students" Konoka continued to smile, "I expect results soooon!" Konoka turned her chair to face the large window behind her; only playfully waving back at Asuna.

Asuna left the room in a huff, angered by her best friend and boss.

There was a silence, in which Setsuna broke with a sigh.

"I believe we really need to-"

"Seeeeeecchan…Secchaaaaan…Secchannnn…" Konoka smiled as she cut of her protector, "I have yet to find my favorite…but I do like 'Seeeeeecchan' with the emphasis on the 'e,' what do you think?" She cocked her head to the right, looking as though she was deep in thought.

"I think we should get back to work, Ojou-sama." Setsuna said, trying to change the subject and hide her growing blush.

"Oh! You said it!" Konoka yelled from her seat, delighted "I get a freebie!"

"B-b-but you can't!" Setsuna whined, changing her stance from a stiff guard to a worried wart.

"Part of the deal, Secchan! I have to make our relationship look professional," Konoka mockingly said as she got up for her seat and moved towards _her _Secchan, "and you can never ever call me Ojou-sama!" Konoka said with a victorious smile on her face. Konoka grabbed Setsuna's hand and pulled her face to face with her. They were only a few inches apart.

"Ojou…Konok…chan…san…sama!!" Setsuna stumbled to find a proper name she could call Konoka and prevent her from pulling her closer.

"Too late…"

Setsuna gave in, it was no use now, what her mistress wants, she gets.

Konoka had pulled Setsuna down onto the chair as the kiss became more passionate. Both parties were enjoying the activity, when a third party, who decided knocking would be ridiculous, came in.

"I'm here to deliver the mail**--**Oooh! What is this?"

"Kazumi!" Setsuna and Konoka were both very startled by the reporter's entrance.

"Why stop now? I was just gonna get a good picture." Kazumi smiled as she pulled out her camera.

"Why are you here anyway?" Konoka said, with anger in her voice and red on her face.

Setsuna was slowly moving away, looking at the floor for comfort.

"I was dropping by to see Sayo, since 'Chiu' is having a shoot nearby…" Kazumi said, wandering closer to the desk, "As I was coming in your secretary asked me to deliver this to you guys." She threw the mail on the desk, "I'll stop our conversation before it begins so that you both can return to what you were doing." She waved a playful good-bye to the couple.

Both girls were stiff still until the reporter left. They both let out a sigh of relief when she was surely gone.

"I should be going…" Setsuna looked at Konoka, "Kono-chan…" she muttered which caused Konoka to smile.

"I know, your students aren't going to wait forever…" Konoka replied, "See you tonight!"

"I have the meeting with Negi tonight I'll be late. So please don't wait up for me."

"I'll wait forever for you, Secchan." Konoka smiled, Setsuna gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the office.

Konoka began to shuffle through the mail once her protector was gone.

"It's boring without Secchan…Hm? What's this?" Konoka lifted up a small decorated letter and opened it. "Negi is old fashioned or just lazy…" she smiled at the thought of what Negi had planned, "A reunion…that would be interesting…wonder what Secchan will think?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14: Book uncovered! My stupid curiosity, by Haruna **

"What do I care about some stupid ero book…" Yue said to Haruna with pride, "I'm going to get the mail since it looks like you didn't pick it up…" Yue walked out of the apartment.

Haruna was left confused. She looked at the erotic book.

"I never said anything about it being an erotic book…" Haruna sat done in the chair Yue was in and began to read it. Her excitement increased with every page. Being in the Manga-Biz, she had seen her share of 'dirty' things. This was different. It wasn't 'dirty' all the time. Most scenes were sweet, cute, and beautifully written. When there was a 'dirty' scene, it was well written and did not go crazy like some Mangas would with obscure things. It was sweet. The style and the characters seemed familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

She read the book quickly; it was only about fifty pages or so. She had seen other books by this author, all about the same size. She looked up and noticed Yue hadn't returned with the mail.

She pondered about what was taking Yue so long. Her eyes then fell upon Yue's computer. Word was open. She knew Yue's latest novel was near completion and wanted to know how it ended. Yue was a well know writer with a beautiful style. Haruna thought so at least.

She began to read it. Sure, she shouldn't read it, but she hadn't lost her curious spark. She wanted to know everything that was going on. Every time Yue was out, she read the latest installment of her book. She loved Yue's writing. It reminded her of their high school days with Negi. Going on crazy adventures and using her artifact and such.

She even used some adventures for her manga. She missed it and she knew Yue did too at times. After all, novel after novel was about some wizard saving the world. Yue was gifted with magic, but decided it would be best to put aside and have a normal life. Haruna knew Yue regretted that decision. She would find Yue doing a little bit of magic here and there. Only in their apartment. She felt bad for Yue, knowing that ever since she decided to have a normal life, there was no way to just suddenly switch. She would say she was content and happy with her life as is.

Haruna knew this wasn't completely true.

She shook her head. She was thinking about Yue too much. She just wanted to read her novel.

And this is what she found:

"And so the evil demon was defeated and the world was saved. Thanks to the genius wizard and her friend. Both girls were breathing heavily, wounded, and weak; but they knew their world was done. They stood up proud. They faced each other and were thankful for their friends support.

The girls ran towards each other and embraced. They were happy. The pain that had followed them was done and dealt with. They pulled away and smiled at each other.

Something else was there. After the demon was defeated they longed for something. But what? Both girls wondered. They saw what they were looking for in each other's eyes. Haruna stroked Yue's violet locks, causing a soft blush to settle on her face. Haruna smiled at this, how cute the girl looked with red on her cheeks. Slowly they leaned towards each other andonip4tfwq4qpt8q-4398y8q09n2t"

Interesting. Very. The end was very different than she expected. The girl's names had to changed too. Weird.

Slowly, but surely, it began to dawn on Haruna.

Her mouth was open.

Her eyes wide.

Her face red.

And that's when Yue walked in and saw the expression on Haruna's face. She then remembered that she had to delete the last section of her book.

Both faces were red. "Yue…I…" Haruna began as she stood up from the computer. Yue ran past her and dropped the mail. Her door shut and a soft click was heard. "She locked herself in…"

_Haruna. You had to go and be stupid and read the ending. OH man this sucks. It would have been fine if she had played it off as a joke…Like an 'oops'…but no…she actually has a crush on me   
_

Haruna looked to the floor and saw the mail scattered she picked it up. She found two interesting pieces. A small decorated letter that had already been open. Haruna took the letter out and read it.

"Well, that's good and dandy." Haruna said with a slight smile, "Means Yue will have to come out of her room sometime…"

The other was a large brown envelop addressed to Yue from her publisher. Haruna had opened letters before and read the good news of a successful publish or something. So she figured it was cool if she opened it.

She began to read it.

Her eyes began to widen once again and she smacked herself in the forehead.

_My curiosity will be the end of me I swear!_ Haruna was frustrated. The envelope had said 'Yue Ayase,' but no; this piece of mail was for someone else.

It was for Negi Saotome.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15: Just Leave me be! By Setsuna**

It had been a long day. Usually her students weren't so feisty, but after a certain supposed-to-be-professional red head spread rumors amongst the students about Konoka and her, a second wouldn't pass without a question.

Asuna knew how to get back at Setsuna at least, these rumors wouldn't bother Konoka at all.

"How long have you known her?"

"Is it true you've saved her like a bajillion times?"

"She calls you Secchan, right?"

"Aw! That is so cute!"

"I heard you're getting married, is that true?!"

"I heard you confessed your love for her in front of the world tree, is it true?!"

"I didn't know Ms. Sakurazaki was so romantic!"

"I think you should say Mrs. _Konoe_."

Laughter filled her dojo, while blood filled her face.

"I heard, when there are no students around they…" Although the students whispered it, Setsuna's well-trained ears picked up every single word.

"That is not true!" Setsuna yelled at her students, her face was as red as it was always, "Since everyone will not desist with these _obviously _false rumors, there will be no hands-on practice today, everyone twenty laps around the dojo!" Setsuna's shout was responded with moans and groans as each of her kendo students left the dojo.

----

Setsuna sighed; at the end of class no one finished their twenty laps so it was just a bore for Setsuna. Not to mention she had to go to a meeting now, she just wanted to go home to Konoka and relax.

_Maybe I'll take a nice long bath…with…Konoka…_ She caught her mind before it drifted too far. _Ugh…_at thirty-one she was still unable to think of her long-time girlfriend and mistress without blushing, _sixteen years and one would think I would have gotten used to it…_

"Hey! Sakurazaki! Thinking about your precious Ojou-sama again?"

"W-w-wha?" Setsuna whirled her red face around to see a pint-size vampire, "N-no way! What would make you think that?!" Setsuna waved her hands in the air as she obviously lied to Evangeline.

"Ha! Liar! Your face turns beet-red every time!" Evangeline could only laugh at Setsuna's red face, "Oh that is priceless! Never gets old! Setsuna, you're so easily flustered! You haven't changed a bit!"

"Ms. McDowell…" Setsuna said, calming her blush just a little, "would you like to walk to the meeting spot?" She tried desperately to change the subject.

"Yea, whatever. Let's go…" Evangeline seemed to forget about it and walked to the side of Setsuna, "Anyway, where is Konoka? Did you guys do the nasty too much?"

This caught Setsuna completely off-guard.

"I-I-I-I…H-her…w-w-w-we-e…N-N-N-NO-NO WAY!" Setsuna shouted her face was quite red.

"BWA HA HA!" Evangeline was knee-slapping-laughing, "Sorry Sakurazaki…It's just too hard to resist…I won't bother you the rest of the walk…"

----

The meeting went well.

As well as any meeting could about a impending demon attack. _Great, what Mahora really needs…another attack…_

Demon assaults on the school had been a rare occasion, but not like this; a fully planned attack with a large assortment of demons. What was stranger is that the attack was announced to the magic community of Mahora by an anonymous person. It worried the staff greatly and all events of the kind were cancelled.

Except one.

Negi wouldn't tell Setsuna or anyone else. He just refused to cancel this mysterious event he had plan.

Setsuna, paying attention only to her thoughts, entered the apartment Konoka and her shared. She was surprised to find a sleeping Konoka on a chair wrapped in a blanket with a cup filled with coffee.

"She must have been waiting…" Setsuna whispered, she smiled at the adorable sleeping beauty. She picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. Setsuna pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight…"

She exited the room and began to fold the blanket and the coffee cup when she noticed a plate with food. Once again she smiled; Konoka had prepared dinner for her, knowing she probably didn't eat.

Konoka was right.

After cleaning up the small mess, Setsuna began to eat, when she noticed something else, a small decorated opened letter under her plate.

She pulled out the letter, read it, and smiled.

_Really Negi…on the day of the predicted demon attack? I can't believe you…_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16: What are the Chances?! By Makie**

"When do we get there?"

"Don't know, but shouldn't be more than thirty minutes…"

"I feel like we've been driving for days!"

"We have, Makie…"

"Oh…yeah…" Makie giggled at herself and looked out the bus window.

Her destination: a high school.

Her job: teach kids gymnastics.

Her hope: kids love the hour lesson she gives and they hire her to teach there.

Makie and a few other gymnasts have been giving such lessons to many high schools. A few have been picked up, but no luck for her.

Today was at a decent sized school, but nothing like Mahora.

Then again, nothing was ever like Mahora. Makie began to think of her high school and all her friends, a smile lit her face.

"What's that smile for?" Dayu Endo, one of the few male performers, had become good friends with Makie over the year of traveling.

"Just thinking of something good." She turned to him with her smile. She knew he had a slight crush on her.

"It's probably me, right? I mean with a body like mine, it's all good." He began to pose, flexing his muscles and just trying to be manly.

"If I was thinking of you, I'd be vomiting." She laughed at her own comment, and so did he. He knew she had a slight crush on him.

Both were too shy to do anything about it.

----

The rest of the ride was pleasant. Dayu and her talked a lot, and some of the other gymnasts joined there conversations, but the thirty minutes ended quickly. Now they were at the school's gym and preparing for the show.

"Ok, so where the teacher? Isn't she suppose to help us?" Dayu said as he put down some of the equipment.

"I don't know…" Makie said as she looked around the large gym. Then, a woman entered the gym, "Oh look, that's probably her, let me go talk to her." She ran off from Dayu and towards the woman.

The gym teacher heard hasty footsteps and turned to face Makie.

Makie was surprised at who she saw, so surprised that it caused her to trip and tackle the woman accidentally.

"Yuna?!"

"Makie?!"

Makie quickly scurried off the floor and helped Yuna up.

"Oh my god! It's been so long!" Makie smiled wide as she embraced her old friend.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time!" Yuna returned the hug and smiled as well.

A cough echoed through the gym, both women turned to see Dayu motioning to hurry up.

"Crap, we have the thing to do…" Makie sighed.

"Oh, that thing? You mean your job?" Yuna laughed, "I'll help you guys set up, and afterwards why don't we catch up? I know this nice little…" Yuna saw Makie staring at her hand. Her left hand. Her ring finger on her left hand. "What is it-"

"OHMYGOD!" Makie squealed, "You got married?!" She began to crush Yuna.

"Yes…I…can't…breath…" Yuna let out as her rib cage was crushed.

"Oh! Sorry!" Makie quickly let go, "I want to get through this as quickly as possible, I want to hear everything about your life!" Makie ran back to Dayu to help.

"She's still really energetic…some people don't change…" Yuna sighed and went to help the gymnastics crew.

----

"Hey, Makie!" Dayu called out, running to her.

"Hey!" She waved back.

"What are you doing now? The school says they are impressed, but are going to take awhile until they decide who to take…so we get to stay in town for awhile!"

"Alright! We haven't be able to relax in some time!" Makie smiled.

"So…uh…since we have some free time…I was wondering-"

"Makie!"

"Yuna!" While Dayu began to mope in defeat, Yuna and Makie walked away chit-chatting.

"Makie, who was that?" Yuna asked as soon as they were a good distance away.

"Oh, that's Dayu, he's one of the gymnasts…"

"I know that dummy…but who is he to you?" Makie was surprised by Yuna's question.

"Uh…I…I dunno…" Makie had a slight blush on her face.

"Ah! Makie's got a crush!" Yuna gleefully shouted.

"Hey! You're the one that got married!"

"Yea, because I can reel mine in! You on the other hand-"

"Be quiet, Yuna!" Both were laughing on their way to the restaurant, "So tell me, what is it like anyway?"

"What, marriage?"

"Um…yea."

"Well, it's nice. Knowing you have the person you loved most committed to you and you to them. It's troublesome sometimes; he's gone most of the time because he is a reporter. So it's hard to take care of Rose at times, and-"

"ROSE?!" Makie shouted, "WHO"S THAT?" Makie had a pretty good idea, but wanted to confirm her suspicions.

"Rose is our three-year old girl…here, I have a picture…" Yuna shuffled with her purse and brought out her wallet and opened it, showing Rose.

"She is adorable!" Makie eyes were glittering at the child's picture, then she noticed something else in Yuna's hand, "Hey…what's that?"

"Huh?" Yuna looked and saw that she accidentally brought out the small decorated letter as well when she reached for her wallet, "You haven't gotten one?"

"No…what is it?"

"Here, read it for yourself." Yuna smiled as she gave the picture to her friend.

As she read on, Yuna could see her face brighten.

"This is so cool! I probably didn't get one cause I have been on the road a lot…" She mumbled to herself."

"Or no one wants to see you…"

"Yuna!"

"Sorry, couldn't help myself!" Both girls were, once again, laughing.

--------

**Halfway! Check the prologue to see an update!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17: No Fun in the Morning! By Sakurako**

Sakurako wake up in the morning like any other woman did.

Slowly raising her body from the bed, and stretching her arms wide welcoming the rising sun.

Not to mention the oncoming headache.

Madoka heard a loud groan from her apartment mate.

"You alright?" She shouted, suppressing a giggle.

"Shuddup!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"Just don't talk! I have a massive headache!"

"Then stop drinking at parties, you should've waited...we are going out tonight again." Madoka said, still lightly chuckling at Sakurako's hang over.

"Again?!"

"Yea, we're meeting this cute guy Ako wants to get with." Immediately, Sakurako rushed out of the room and was beside Madoka.

"Ako's got a guy?!"

"She told us last night, dummy…" Madoka continued to eat her breakfast, Sakurako made a face, "Oh, yea. You were smashed."

"Shuddup…" Sakurako walked back to her room to get ready, to only trip on something and fall to the ground.

"Seems it's carrying on from last night." Madoka said, once again, laughing at her friend.

Sakurako mumbled something, mostly likely insulting, and began to get ready for her job as a waitress.

----

"Sakurako, I'm going ahead! My boss wanted to talk with me about us playing, so I have to go in earlier." Madoka said as she was walking out the door, "You'll be okay to walk by yourself, right?"

"I'll be fine. I'm a big girl." Sakurako said as she checked the mail, "Give him hell until we get another show!"

"He already loves us, I don't see why he wouldn't-OH geez! I gotta go! See ya tonight!" Madoka said as she shouted out the door.

"See ya!" Sakurako said even though she was already gone. "Okay…let's see what we got here…" Sakurako said as she began to read the letters to herself.

"Win a million dollars? If this was only true…

From the bank…that's gonna be a fun letter…

I luv u mary me…oh! It's scented! Our fans can make up for spelling mistakes…

Some more crap…

Subscription to…? I don't even want to read the title!" Sakurako began to laugh as she threw away the dirty magazine subscription, "I can't believe they can put that on a letter!"

She returned to the pile to see a small decorated letter on top of it.

"Oh, that's nicely done. Our fans are stepping up a notch…" she quickly grabbed it and ripped it open and began to read it.

"Even better than some obsessive fan, oh! I wonder who my date should be..." Sakurako smiled, "I'll surprise Madoka with this!" Then she paused and remembered where she was going tonight, "I better just leave this on her bed…"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18: Remember?! It was so Long Ago! By Mana**

Mana liked solo missions.

They gave her time to herself and time to think.

Mana liked solo missions mainly for the fact they were _solo_ missions.

Not 'Let's make fun of Mana' missions.

She tossed more wood into the healthy fire. It didn't need anything more. It was burning nicely as is.

She scoffed at her thought, "Is burns nicely as is…?" Sometimes she would regret forming a bounty hunting group with the others, believing she was fine by herself.

But then again, she had grown so used to having them around; it became unusually quiet to have no one. Mana looked around the makeshift camp.

"Silence…" escaped her lips, she hadn't had some in a while.

"Mana!"

It looks like it is going to stay that way to.

"What do you want, Kaede?" She didn't turn to meet Kaede, she continued to look into the fire.

"What do you think I want?" Mana could feel Kaede looking at her as she took a seat next to her. With Mana's silence, Kaede answered her own question and put an arm around Mana, "You." She whispered into her ear.

She smiled.

"That was cheesy…" She whispered, leaning on Kaede.

"I know, but it made you smile, didn't it?"

Kaede could do anything as simple as some corny saying and Mana would show her rare smile. Kaede was special to her, to make her smile was a feat alone, but to get Mana to show affection, Kaede was considered a god.

"You always do…" barely escaped Mana's lips with a smile.

"Hm?"

"N-nothing." Mana realized what she had said. She immediately straightened herself realizing she was getting too comfortable.

"What's wrong?" Kaede said, confused that Mana had suddenly stiffened.

"Nothing…" once again, Mana couldn't let herself get too comfortable. She was a toughened soldier ready for battle, not some victim of the curse of love.

_L-love?!_

"Are you sure? You're face seems to be telling me something else…" Kaede scooted closer to look at Mana's face.

Very close.

"Can't I just get a breath of silence for a few seconds?" Mana stared into Kaede's _opened_ eyes. For all these years she hardly opened them. For only serious talks and battles, even then she would just squint.

But when it came to Mana, her eyes were wide open.

Mana looked away and swatted Kaede's hand.

Kaede was sure now that something was wrong. So, she handled it the way she knew Mana would respond.

She grabbed her and pinned her to the ground.

"What are you doing?!" Mana said, without faltering.

Say nothing Kaede pushed herself against Mana's body and started to close the distance between her and Mana.

"Do you remember what you said when we started…?" She whispered into Mana's ear.

Mana's mind began to remember the day they started dating, but it was all in a daze. When she tried hard to think of the words she might have said, she couldn't come up with an answer.

It had been two and half years, did she really expect her to remember?

"…what did I say…?" She tried to hold her ground, fight her embarrassment.

"Hmph…" She could hear the frustration in Kaede's voice. Kaede stood up, releasing Mana.

"What was that for?" Mana asked, standing up and brushing herself off.

"Remember, you're the one who said it." With that, Kaede strolled off into her makeshift tent.

"…what the hell is she talking about…?" Mana was very confused. First, Kaede came to talk to her. Second, pins her against the tree. Third, just walks away to go to bed.

What the hell was going on with her?

"Guys! Guys!" Mana was startled when she heard Kuu Fei's voice. "Look what I got! Look what I g- where's Kaede?"

"She…she sad she wasn't feeling well and she went into the tent…" Mana looked at the tent and then returned to Kuu Fei, who was looking at her suspiciously.

"Uh-huh…well, while you two had a little spat-"

"We weren't fighting!" Mana shouted.

"Well, anyway…" Kuu Fei dug into her pockets, "Do you wanna hear the good news first or the super good news first?"

"I don't care…" she was only thinking about Kaede's question.

"Mhm…since you obviously want to get back to Kaede," Kuu Fei whispered with a smirk.

"What was that?!"

"I'll show you this first…" Kuu Fei quickly changed the subject and placed a small torn piece of paper in her hand. She saw Mana's widen.

"This-?"

"Yep, but it gets better!" With that, Kuu Fei happily placed a small decorated letter into Mana's hand, she quickly began to read it.

Her eyes now rolled.

"Negi knew about this, is he crazy?"

------

Continues in chapter 20


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19: Dining with a Unexpected Guest, by Chao**

Chao was on Earth doing whatever earthians do.

In particular, she was eating at a restaurant that is famous for its age. It was around before people could go to mars, space, the unknown.

_Home for me…_she sighed. Ever since she came back, she hasn't gone home. Earth was her home then and she believed it was her home now. She was lucky enough to not be caught by the time police. Being the brilliant person she was, she was able to elude them for five years, living a life on the run. After five years, people doubted she was even in this time period anymore and simply gave up.

She turned a new leaf and lived a simple, limited life in Japan. She never used her intelligence to the fullest anymore. It would cause too many heads to turn.

This restaurant, she felt, was something linking her to the past, it gave her signs that her friends did alright. She moved her eyes warily up to the sign.

Chao Bao Zi.

"She was a damn good chef…no wonder its still going…" She whispered to herself as her eyes moved to the 'original founder' photo.

"It's been awhile…hasn't it?" She said with a day-dreamy smile.

A waitress came over and put her order down. "Miss Lingshen…?" This waitress must be new.

Everyone here was on a first name basis with Chao.

"Call me Chao."

"Yes, m'am…" Chao smiled at the girls formalities, "…there is someone here to see you, but I know you only have a table for one. Should I send her in?"

"Who is it?" She began to chew her food.

"It's a nun…" Chao spat out her food. Never in her days has she been religious or knew any nuns, so why was this nun wanting to sit with her? "Are you alright Miss Chao?!"

"Yes…ugh…what a waste…" She sighed, "Yes send her here please."

Within a few moments she was sitting across a nun. In a Chinese restaurant. In Japan.

"Do you want one?" she offered her a dumpling.

"No thank you, Chao…Lingshen, right?"

"Yep, how can I help you?" Although Chao was slightly famous for her brilliance, she was still confused why a nun would want to see her, the nun seemed surprise.

"Well, you see…" As she began, a metallic cylinder she held caught Chao's eyes. "I was sent here to give this to you. It is a…time capsule I guess, handed down from nun to nun. It had directions to deliver this to you on this date here…I'm rather surprised this person was able to tell you'd be here…"

Chao's eyes widened at the nun's short tale, "W-who is it from?"

"A…" the nun read the note attached to it, trying to find a name, "Negi Springfield…? Do you- Miss Lingshen, are you alright?!"

The face Chao had on was indescribable.

Surprised, happiness, guilt, sorrow, jovial, nervous, confusion, and all sorts of emotions were trying to get out.

"Why did it go through nuns?!" She shouted, uncertain the reason behind her loud voice.

"It was handed down by sister Misora…" the nun was taken back by Chao's sudden out burst.

"Please hand it to me!" Chao was trying to be polite, the nun reach out the cylinder and Chao ripped it from her hands. She took the top off and pulled out a small decorated letter. She furiously opened the letter and when she was done reading, tears rolled down her eyes.

"Miss Lingshen, are you alright?!" The nun got up and stood by Chao, trying to reassure her.

Chao then grabbed the nun and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you…thank you so much…"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20: It's Simple, Really, By Kaede**

Kaede lay in her tent with her hands behind her head, wide awake.

She remembered everything that night. It wasn't when it all started, oh no, that was far before. They would take part in harmless flirting with each other, at least in their sense; you see, 'harmless flirting' for them was participating in close-to-the-death matches between each other.

People who didn't know them would be terrified.

People who did know them would say 'aw, look at those two; they're perfect for each other.'

Kaede smiled. She agreed to that, she thought they were perfect. Both powerful merciless bounty hunters, but also gentle when the time came to be, at least Kaede was. Mana always was a mercenary and will always be one. Kaede accepted that fact and she knew she couldn't change her.

But would it hurt her to try and adapt some emotion?

Two years is a long time yet, but what she said then she should have remembered. Kaede sighed. Anyone who said it should have remembered it.

"Stupid Mana…"she murmured childishly.

Outside the tent she could hear Kuu Fei returning from her search, she sounded excited.

"She must have found something…" She sat up and left her lying spot on the tent.

Kuu Fei and Mana turned to see her reappearance into their world.

Mana and Kaede made eye contact, with Kaede's eye once again opened for hey.

There was silence; Kuu Fei didn't know who she should stare at.

"Well. I'm hungry. I'm going to get some food." Kuu Fei said bluntly with a smile, "I've explained stuff well enough to you. You go and talk to her." Kuu Fei handed the two objects to Mana and then ran off.

"…" Mana looked at the things in her hand and then looked towards the advancing Kaede, "I thought you didn't want to talk to me."

"…I always want to talk to you…" Kaede smiled, "…but right now, I want you to talk to me…"

"I told you I don't remember…" Mana mumbled. She saw Kaede pointing at her hands, "Oh…these…"

"Well, this first one is very interesting…" Mana handed her the ripped piece of paper, "It basically shows the person behind it all, isn't it surprising?"

Kaede's eyes seemed too widened at the ripped piece of paper, "To degree, yes…but I always got a weird vibe from her…"

"Same…" Mana sighed, "Oh, and this is rather interesting as well…" Mana handed over the small decorated letter to Kaede.

Kaede smiled, "Negi's not the smartest, is he?"

Mana huffed, "I don't he is going to cancel it either…" She placed her chin in her hand, thinking of what to do.

A silence embraced both of them.

"Do you remember?" Kaede said suddenly.

"…No…" Mana said, not moving from her thoughtful pose, but Kaede was moving towards her.

"You'll always be the stupid one…" Kaede chuckled.

"What?!-" Mana turned towards Kaede, to find she was inches away from her face. Kaede grabbed both Mana's wrists and held them behind Mana's back, bringing their faces closer together. "Why are you being so forceful?" Mana stared straight into Kaede's opened eyes.

"Two reasons." Kaede began moving slowly towards Mana, "One, you're a brute and only respond to force." a small laugh escaped her lips, "Two, what you said two years ago…" With that she pressed their lips together and soon released Mana's hands.

The hands that began to wrap themselves around Kaede's waist; whose hands in return began to wrap themselves around Mana's neck.

Before the kiss could become any deeper, Kaede pulled back.

"Do you…?"

"I love you…" A slight blush settled on Mana's face.

"Good girl…"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21: Morning Kotaro! By Chizuru**

Chizuru awoke to the morning sun. She outstretched her arms and began to ready herself for the day.

She exited her room and a small Scottish terrier came running up to her feet, barking.

"Good morning, Kotaro!" She said with a wide smile, "Natsumi already left, didn't she?"

She got the response of two barks, which meant nothing. Besides, she already knew Natsumi had to get up early.

"What was it for again…?" Chizuru wondered as she walked through the house, with Kotaro trailing behind her. "Oh yes! That!"

She remembered Natsumi had a meeting with her colleagues about some movie they were going to make. Chizuru knew little about it, but she knew Natsumi was nominated to be the director for it. Chizuru congratulated her with a forceful hug that landed Natsumi's face quite close to her bosom. She quickly pulled away from her friend's bosom and said that it wasn't even a big film of any sort, and she was blushing like crazy.

Plus, she knew Natsumi rather act.

She remembered Natsumi's beet red face, she giggled at the memory. Natsumi was so cute when she blushed.

"…isn't our Natsumi cute, Kotaro?" She smiled at the dog once more, preparing his food.

Once again she got a response that meant nothing. Besides, she already knew Natsumi was cute.

She fixed herself some coffee Natsumi had left. She always made extra for Chizuru, who smiled at the thought of the clumsy girl making coffee.

Who knew someone can mess up with coffee?

She stood, leaning on the counter, drinking her morning coffee. Kotaro was ferociously devouring his puppy chow. The dog they had named after that strange boy that stayed with them.

After they graduated they tried to keep in touch, but things just fell apart. She felt bad for Natsumi, since she had the slightest of crushes on him, but only the slightest. When they got a dog, it suddenly reminded them of the boy, and they could only give it one name.

And so they named it Kotaro, the three year-old Scottish terrier.

Chizuru ruffled his fur. She looked at the kitchen clock, which read 8:34 a.m.

"How long is the meeting going to run…?" She trailed off talking to herself. Kotaro had no answer, he was occupied with eating. "…Maybe I should cook something for her…" She thought about what she could do for Natsumi, but without knowing what time she would be returning, she could do very little.

Chizuru would always do things for Natsumi, not only because Natsumi was dear to her, but because Natsumi took her in when she had nothing. No job, no money, and what looked like no future.

She would float from job to job only to find out she was hired for various other reasons than her intelligence. Chizuru would then quit, not wanting to be in such an environment that she constantly found herself in.

When Chizuru told Natsumi of this, she offered her to live with her. Natsumi had a nice little house that was rather empty. She had just gotten it because she hated apartments, running up and down the stairs constantly, and being alone while she was surrounded by strangers.

Chizuru knew she just didn't want the chance to embarrass herself in front of others, which in an apartment building, would be quite a lot.

And so, Chizuru moved in and began cleaning, cooking, and doing all the house chores. Natsumi said she didn't have to, but Chizuru believed this was the only way to repay her.

"…it's like we're married…" Chizuru thought, as if she was still in high school. She smiled and went to get the mail.

Chizuru, with Kotaro merrily following her, returned to the house with the mail in hand. Most letters were addressed to Natsumi, except for one in particular, one small decorated letter.

Addressed to the both of them.

She carefully opened it and was simply delighted with the news.

"I'll surprise her tonight, after we meet with Akira…" She smiled and then picked up the phone. "Hm…I wonder if Ayaka got such a letter…"

----

I'm really sorry, but a bunch of things happened out of my control. You know, the usual.

To make-up for the days I missed I'll try to make all of this week a double-update kinda of thing (seeing as both chapters 20 + 21 were updated today).

Which means, if I stay on task, we'll be done with the letters by Friday!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22: More Twins?! By Fuka**

The twins ran through the house. One chasing after another, playing the all too familiar game of tag.

"You're too slow!" The 'older' of the twins yelled as he stuck his tongue out.

"That's not fair! You're cheating!" The 'younger' of the twins whined trying to tag his brother.

"Keishi and Keiji!" A small woman appeared from the kitchen in casual clothing, "You have to play tag outside or your aunt will get very angry. You know what she's like when she doesn't get her beauty sleep!" Their scolded them and pointed to the door to their small backyard.

"She sure needs it!" Keishi snickered.

"Brother! That was mean!" Keiji was shocked his brother would say such a thing.

"Outside you two!" Fuka said sternly.

With the boys now outside, Fuka returned to her task of making lunch. "Were me and Fumika like that…?" she wondered to herself, smiling.

"Like what?" a drowsy voice appeared behind Fuka. Fumika sat at the table and scratched her head.

"Oh wow, I thought the world would end by the time you got up." Fuka giggled.

"Oh be quiet…" Fumika retaliated, "I'm up cause I have work to do…"

"…" Fuka became quiet. She knew Fumika didn't have a job, that is why she was living with Fuka's family. Yet, Fuka dared to ask, "Like what…?" Her voice was hesitate.

"I got this interview at this local company. They need a secretary…" Fumika trailed off.

"Well, that's good…" Fuka smiled as she cut the sandwiches she made in half and cut the crusts off. She stepped back a little to marvel at her work.

"So, the stay-at-home mom has become an artist with bread?" Fumika giggled as she watched her sister.

"It should be an art, with the way I handle those boys! Speaking of them, can you go and get them? Tell them their lunch is ready."

"Mine too?"

"Yes…yours too…" Fuka smiled and she turned to see her sister, "Once you get dressed nicely!" She was wearing only a baggy t-shirt, possibly shorts as well, and her hair was a complete mess, "Do you really expect to get the job like that?!"

"I was gonna change…" Fumika sulked out of the kitchen and went to call the boys in. Fuka just sighed, hoping that today would finally be the day Fumika starts to get on her own feet.

Fuka was happy living with her sister, but because her sister became dependent on her and her family, she was starting to regret taking her in. She would be out all night and spend a decent amount of their money, giving a little in return.

For it was actually Fumika who brought up the subject that they shouldn't live together out of college for a little while; experience things for themselves, by themselves.

Fuka married a little out of college, married a man named Natsuo Ashikaga. At twenty-six she had two twin boys, named Keishi and Keiji Ashikaga. They lived an easy life, aside from the two small boys running around. Natsuo was a respectable man in real estate and brought in good money so that Fuka could stay home and raise the boys.

Near the boys' third birthday, Fumika showed up at the doorstep and told them that her landlord had just kicked her out after finding out he was fired from her job. The Ashikaga family agreed to take her in to what they thought was going to be for a short time.

It's funny how words mean different things to different people.

"Run, Keiji! Aunty is gonna catch us!"

With her sons' shouts she paid attention to the knife that she was holding, about to cut her hand.

"You bet I am!" She heard Fumika growl as she faced the doorway to see them run in. She giggled, Fumika being a pain at some times, was definitely a good babysitter for the boys.

When the boys finally settled down, Fuka served them their lunch, along with her sister; who was finally dressed decently for the day.

"Well, I'm off, wish me good luck boys!" Fumika said as she stood up from the table and ruffed each boys hair.

"Gud luck, aunty!" both boys shouted with food in their mouth.

"Boys, what did I say about talking with food in your mouth?" Fuka said as she cleaned dishes.

"Thorry mummy…"

"Well, I'll see you later, sis." Fumika said approaching her sister.

"Good luck." Fuka embraced her sister, who was caught by surprise.

"It's not like I'm going off to war…" The two sisters smiled at each other as they pulled away, "but the hug was much appreciated…"

With that, she was gone.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Keiji?"

"Is aunty still gonna live here?"

"Hm…I'm pretty sure…we can't get rid of her that easily."

----

"Your sister is not back yet?" Natsuo's deep voice came from the desk, looking up from his work.

Fuka looked at the clock on the corner of the news channel. 5:03 p.m.

"It was around twelve-thirty when she left…takes at least an hour to get to the city…thirty minutes to walk to the office…the interview is probably going to be an hour…and knowing her she was probably shopping for a bit…" Fuka paused, "I guess she should be home any minute now."

At that very moment, Fumika burst through the front door. She quickly ran into the room in which both Natsuo and Fuka were resting.

"HOLYCRAPGUESSWHAT!?"

"Fumika! Please! The boys are sleeping!" Fuka said in a harsh whisper. Natsuo stood up, revealing his tall stature.

"Please, Fumika, we just put them down…but you do seem excited," He lightly chuckled at the woman's excitement, "You seem like a kid in a candy store."

"OkaywelllikealotofthingshappenedandIwas-"

"Fumika," she felt Natsuo's large hand on her shoulder, "You got to slow down…"

Both Natsuo and Fuka were laughing at the hyperactive state of Fumika.

"I'm sorry," Fumika took a deep breath, "First off, look at this," Fumika shuffled through her pockets and brought out a small decorated letter and placed it in Fuka's hands.

"Oh my! No wonder you are so excited!" Fuka smiled.

"What is it, dear?"

"It is our high school reunion! Which, of course, you are coming to" Fuka smiled at her husband.

"Definitely, you know I'll go anywhere with you…"

"Natsuo…"

"Fuka…"

"Okay, before everyone gets more in love with each other," Fumika interrupted the sweet moment between the married couple, "You'll never guess I had my interview with…"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23: Eek! Interview! I'm so Nervous! By Fumika**

She heard her sister's comment and giggled slightly.

No way in the world would she leave that home. It was too welcoming, too cozy, too nice, and the family was the best.

She sighed, "…but would she let me stay…?"

Fuka had a lot to handle; she was a stay-at-home mom with two rambunctious twins to clean and look after. Her husband would come home and help as much as he could, but sometimes his work would keep him too occupied.

Did she mention that Natsuo scared the crap out of her as well? No? Well, Fuka might describe Natsuo as a very gentle and kind man, which he was. Yet, then Fumika would have to add that the man was at least six feet tall, possibly more, well built, and was truly the scariest man she had ever seen.

He made Fuka seem like a high school girl instead of a full-grown woman.

Fumika laughed at the thought of the family. A tiny mother, a terrifying father, and two energetic crazy boys.

Often, Fuka and Fumika would think of Keishi and Keiji as 'karma' for their past pranks.

Would she be able to see them if she were to move out?

"Now's not the time to think about it…" she sighed, "I gotta be prepped for this interview! I gotta being in some money!" Fumika shouted with a new spirit.

Drawing curious/suspicious/odd- eyes from the people at the train station.

"…oh…heh…heh…" She quickly tried to lose herself in the crowd of people.

----

It was a giant and magnificent building.

She stood before it, with her new spirit.

She entered the building and found the proper floor. She entered the lavish elevators, mostly empty since every else was already working.

"C'mon Fumika…you can do this…it's a job…which you need…" She continued with her prep speech to herself.

The doors opened and she stepped out into a lobby and she looked around.

"Excuse me."

"W-what?!" Fumika whipped around to where the voice may be, she found a desk, but saw no one.

"Other way, miss." Fumika turned around and was greeted with an old smiling lady.

"Oh, heh, sorry…"

"It's alright." The old lady went to the desk and sat down, "May I assume you are here for the interview?"

"Y-yes…" Fumika was growing nervous, the time had finally arrived. She saw the smile still on the old woman's face.

"There is no need to be nervous. I have worked here for quite some time and the lady that runs the place is very nice. Sometimes loud, but very nice." She continued to smile. "I'll tell her you're here, please take a seat."

Fumika found one of the many seats available and sat down.

"…Ms. Yukihiro…your two o'clock is here…"

Fumika jumped at the name. It seemed familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

_Whatever…it's probably nothing._

"Ms. Narutaki?"

"Yes?"

"She'll see you now. Just through the double doors behind me." Fumika got up and started to walk past the old woman, "Good luck now."

"Thank you."

She opened the doors and through came the brightness that only a top floor office can obtain. Fumika tried her best not to squint and focus on the woman before her. When her eyes adjusted, both women made eye contact.

"Lincho?"

"Fu-Fuka?" Ayaka was stunned and confused.

"Heh, no-no, it's Fumika." She smiled.

"Oh…Sorry, I never seemed to get it right before, guess it will stay that way…"

"I can't believe I'm here at your business…I guess I'm not surprised, but I'm surprised that I answered the call for a security…" Fumika continued to smile and took the seat before Ayaka's desk.

"Me too, I knew I the name Narutaki was familiar. If I had asked for your first name I would have known right away…Well, I'd like to have a chat, but I want to tackle the job first. Is that alright?"

"Um, of course it is!" Fumika's nerves started acting up; she was wanting to work under someone who knew all the pranks she would pull in high school.

"I was reading over your résumé before you came in. You meet all the criteria, all I want to know is why you chose us." Ayaka had a stern face on, very different from her friendly face.

"Well…" Fumika sighed. She might as well tell her the truth. Ayaka was an old friend; maybe, just maybe she'll pity her.

So, she told her everything. Her situation of not being able to get a job, where she lived, the fear of being kicked out, the wanting to help, and finding no other places.

This was her last resort.

"…quite a big reason…" Ayaka sat there, wide-eyed from all Fumika told her, "I am your friend and I am concerned…but I just can't accept you because of that…"

There was a depressing pause. Fumika knew this was the end.

"…I have to accept you because your résumé was impressive and that I think you'll work here well." She finished with a smile.

Fumika's was wider.

"You…you really mean it?!"

"I can't turn my back on you!" She chuckled, "Plus, it's not like I am losing anything, I really do think you'll be a good worker…I still think it's strange…"

Fumika, holding back the inner-celebration, "…what? What is strange?" she said with a confused look.

"That I meet you after getting it."

"It? You mean…like…" Fumika was trying to drag an answer out of Ayaka, who was not responding, "Your period? Is your period, like, psychic or something?" Fumika held back her laughter, praying to god she would still have a job after that.

Ayaka's face turned beet-red, "What?! NO! That letter! Didn't you get one of these?!" Ayaka threw the small decorated letter in a huff onto the table.

Fumika picked up the small decorated letter with a smile, "I can read it?"

"Go ahead."

With that, Fumika ripped out the letter an dread it quickly.

Her mouth opened with her eyes.

"OmgIamsoexcited!Whendidyougetthis?!"

"Iknowright?!Isntitsocool?Ican'tbelieveiteither!"

The two continued to converse at such a speed that only high school girls would be able to comprehend.

Soon, after catching up for quite sometime, Fumika departed to show her twin the news.

Not only did she have a job, but they were going to a party they would never forget.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24: Can't you do Anything Right?? By Satomi**

"This goes here…that goes there…." Glasses shined as they looked back and forth between the schematics and the product, "Perfect…perfect…then that means…if I place this here…"

Within a few moments, there was a loud explosion followed by silence.

"KINZO!" The glasses shined as they faced the younger man behind her. "What is this? I thought you had worked it out! It just exploded in my face!"

The boy whipped around to face the older woman, "Ah crap, I knew I administered too much magic essence! I'm so sorry!"

Satomi furrowed her brows, "You knew you did this?! You didn't even warn me!" She turned back to fiddle with the machine, "I can't believe I let an irresponsible kid join my research!"

"I'm twenty!"

"You're eleven years back, you're a kid."

"Hey, stop insulting the one with magic powers here! I can turn you into a frog!" Kinzo stomped her foot like a kid. Satomi was right, although he was twenty, he was still very much a kid.

"Oh please, I found out about your stupid powers by you messing up on a simple spell, in my classroom no less." Satomi continued on the machine without looking his way, "Good wizards don't usually go into university classes and practice magic, especially with a teacher present."

"You snuck up on me! Plus, magic and machines are different!"

"Oh really?"

"Yea!"

"Then what are we doing?"

"…"

"That's right. We are working on the latest integration between magic and machines." Satomi said, smugly, "…okay, I fixed it. You should administer the appropriate amount now." She stepped back and wiped her brow. "You better get it right too. We spent too much damn time on this…"

"I've been meaning to ask…" Kinzo stepped forward.

"Hm…?"

"Why are you building another one? You said you already built one, why build another? It takes a lot of work…plus you wouldn't even have been able to do it alone…" Kinzo asked, sincerely.

"Well…" Satomi looked at the creation before her, "I really don't know…I guess…I've always wanted to see her again, but I left her. I loved finding things to update for her, now programs, software, limbs, bodies, and so on…She always made me think…and without her, it's just an empty space…"

Kinzo saw the reminiscing smile on Satomi's pale face, "Do you miss all those people?"

"Who wouldn't?" She stepped back and turned back to Kinzo, "Fire this baby up so we can get started on the next project!"

"Yea!" Kinzo and Satomi were both pumped for their creation about to work.

"Okay, you need this thing," She handed him a large winder, "You know what to do, just control your magic flow better this time!"

"Heh…"

"I'll be watching her stats on the computer," Satomi stepped behind the computer, quickly moved her fingers over the key-board, "Ready when you are!"

"Alright! Here I go!" Satomi chuckled, he was a little bit too excited. Kinzo stuck the winder into its proper place and began to turn, releasing magic at the same time. He felt his magic slowly being drained into the lifeless contraption. There was a bright flash of uncontrolled magic; he sweated to keep it steady. He continued to wind the contraption, while Satomi watched from her computer.

"You're doing great! Just a little bit more!" Satomi watched the graphs bounce up and down, "Great, she's balancing them…I guess I should stop him…Kinzo! That's enough!"

With that Kinzo removed the winder and sighed.

"Geez, that was tough…" He wiped his brow and then looked at the machine, "When will she get up."

"I'm already up." The emotionless voice came from the machine, surprising Kinzo.

"Oh! Uh…I thought…"

"Welcome to the world!" Satomi was quickly at the robot's side, "I'm your creator, Satomi Hakase, and this boy over here is your magic supplier!"

Short green locks swiftly moved to face the boy. His blue eyes caught with her lifeless green ones.

"H-hey…" He waved, Satomi laughed.

"It's like you're meeting a cute girl for the first time in high school," Kinzo blushed, "Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"Me…?" Kinzo pointed to himself, Satomi nodded, "Oh! Uh…yea…um…I'm Kinzo!" He said, regaining his confidence.

"Who am I?"

"Uh…" Kinzo was dumbfounded; he certainly couldn't introduce the girl to herself.

"Your name is…" Satomi rubbed her chin, "Chachami!" She exclaimed, proudly.

"Chachami…" Escaped metallic lips, "Name registered."

"Don't you think it's a cute name?" Satomi smiled at Kinzo.

"YES." He answered immediately.

"Do you think she's cute?"

"Y-yes…" He couldn't get what his professor was hinting at.

"Good, Chachami, Kinzo here will be your magical partner. I expect you two to be acquainted by the time I get back." She turned to the lab door. Only to be stopped by Kinzo's hand.

"W-What are you thinking?!"

"You seemed lonely! Plus, this will make for great research…" Satomi's glasses caught the light; giving the appearance she was plotting something.

"Don't you have enough of that? From your previous years?"

"That's old data, needs to be updated."

"Ack! I don't know what to do with her!" Kinzo whined.

"How about…" She moved Kinzo to face Chachami, "You put some clothes on her and talk with her. Take her on a date or something…"

Satomi realized Kinzo had just realized Chachami was naked. Without saying anything he rushed to the locker rooms to get something for her to wear.

"Good start kid…" Satomi turned to leave, "Chachami, tell Kinzo I went out to eat. Meet back here tomorrow at the usual time."

Satomi left the University's lab and headed straight for the school's office. She checked for mail, al the usual useless announcements, but there was something else.

It was a small decorated letter.

"From Mahora…" Satomi opened it and read it swiftly, "…heh, this is a great time to gather data!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25: Don't Ditch Me! What're You Doing On the Train?! By Chisame**

"What…what time is it?" Chisame sleepishly said as she grabbed her glasses. She looked towards the clock.

1:14.

"What?!" Chisame shot up out of bed, "Why didn't Kazumi wake me up?!" She looked around the room, "Where is she?" She found a piece of paper set on her pillow. She began to read it.

_Sorry Chiu, I had to go out for a photo shoot. You're probably panicking because you woke up late, but don't worry about anything, today is your day off. Just relax around the house for awhile. I made you some breakfast or lunch depending on when you wake up._

_I won't be home today, you should come visit me though. I'll be at the park where we had the shoot yesterday._

_Kazumi_

"Of all the days she schedule one for…" Chisame was disappointed as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "It is our year anniversary and she's gone…"

She saw what Kazumi had prepared for her; it was some pancakes and scrambled eggs. "Not much, but oh well. Can't expect a gourmet breakfast from Kazumi…"

After eating Chisame didn't have much to do. Usually her day consisted of going out on photo shoots, meeting fans, going to conventions, all sorts of things. Without Kazumi here, her house was so boring.

"What did I do before Kazumi was here…?" Chisame wondered to herself on the couch.

She remembered. Mostly nothing. Her days long and nights short. Now and then she would get a day off with nothing to do. Being cold to others in her past didn't work out so well. Chisame sighed, it was her fault she was so alone. It was then when Kazumi reentered her life, she vowed to be different. Try to be nice to those who cared about her, and so she was.

The rest was history. Chisame smiled. It had been a whole year since they started dating and they were still close. So very close. She looked over at a clock on the wall.

6:17.

If she hurried she could make the next train.

----

"I probably missed her…that's all…" Chisame muttered to herself as she left the park. She looked at her watch. It was seven. With the thirty minutes train ride, she had only been here ten minutes. She knew the park well, and knew all the possible shooting spots. None of which Kazumi was at. Chisame sighed Kazumi was never late, if anything she was always early for something.

'Never want to miss a scoop!'

Those were her words. But she wasn't here and Chisame was crushed. She sighed and headed for the train.

Once she reached the station, it started raining. She was lucky the station had a roof. She sighed once more.

_This day is just not my day…_

The train came within five minutes or so. She dragged herself to a seat. She leaned against the window and looked out. The doors began to close and then quickly opened again.

_Must've been some late idiot…_ her eyebrows furrowed, she didn't know what to be angry at. Kazumi for not being there, waking up late, it raining, or the idiot who made the train just stay in one place a little longer.

She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She walked throughout the park today looking for Kazumi, thirty minutes worth of shut eye would be nice.

"Chiu! Chiu!"

_Oh dear god…not another fan…_The voice was distant, but coming closer, _Wait…I'm not in my 'Chiu' get up…and the only one who calls me that is-!_

"Kazumi!" Her eyes shot open and saw the red head right next to her. She smiled, but then quickly remembered she had been ditched, "Kazumi! What are you doing here? Why weren't you at the park?" Chisame shouted.

"I was there." Kazumi said with a smile, "I was following you!"

"Why?! What in the world were you thinking?!"

"Well, I didn't want you to see me and I wanted to surprise you on the train…" Kazumi continued to smile. "I mean, we met a year ago today on this train…so…" Kazumi was blushing, "I wanted to surprise you like it was when I first saw you…except I was sleeping and you woke me up…"

Chisame then remembered, she had seen a sloppy sleeping red-head. She went to go and wake her just in case she missed her stop; fortunately it had turned out to be Kazumi.

Chisame could only smile at the girl's thought. Sure, she ditched her, but trying to be a romantic was cute.

"I remember your sloppy red hair peaking over the chair…" Chisame leaned her head on Kazumi's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Thank God you woke me up. Not only did I almost miss my stop…" Kazumi's arm encircled Chisame's waist, "but I met you again…you were like a whole new person Chisame…"

"Sixteen years can change a woman you know…" Chisame smiled and so did Kazumi.

"A year…" escaped Kazumi's lips. Chisame just nodded, she then felt Kazumi shift, she opened her eyes and looked at Kazumi who was looking at the train wall, "A whole year Chisame. We've fought, made up, made love, embraced, ran through the rain, kissed, had coffee so many times for early shoots that we had to get our teeth whitened…" Kazumi's head turned to Chisame, who had no idea where Kazumi was going with this. "Chisame…" Kazumi came close to Chisame's face as she whispered her name, causing the latter to blush.

There was a pause before Kazumi began to shift again. Onto the floor. Onto one knee. With her hand in her pocket.

Before it had struck Chisame what Kazumi was doing, she was already crying.

"Chisame Hasegawa…" Kazumi pulled out a small black box and opened it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring, "Will you marry me?"

Chisame's brain usually was able to process things in mere seconds. Things were clear right away, but now, she was speechless. All she spouted was gibberish, making Kazumi nervous. Eventually she was able to say something. Other people on the train were on the edge of their seats.

"Yes…Kazumi Asakura…I will…" Chisame said in tears, but with a beautiful smile.

More beautiful than anything Chiu was ever able to produce.

----

It had been three days since the event on the train. They were engaged. Engaged! Just thinking of the word made Chisame smile. Then she remembered something else.

Kazumi had another photo shoot for some ad for some big shot company and skipped out on doing the laundry.

Leaving it to Chisame.

_We're engaged! She shouldn't leave me to do her chore!_

She then looked at the ring; _Guess I can forgive her this once…_Chisame joked to herself as she folded Kazumi's tan cargo pants. When something fell out.

A small decorated letter. Chisame picked it up and read it. She smiled.

_I guess with preparing to propose to me…she had forgotten about this…sigh…I'll forgive you again clumsy Kazumi…_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26: I'm Going to Knock You in the Head! By Evangeline**

_Thank god Sakurazaki was here! She is a good source of relief…_

Evangeline thought to herself as she teased the half-demon. Her day had been the usual, with the taunting of her students and the whole reason being that she and Chachamaru lived together.

Oh, if her students only knew that she was a powerful vampire capable of sealing their dooms with the slightest wave of her finger they would surely remain quiet.

"Sorry Sakurazaki…It's just too hard to resist…I won't bother you the rest of the walk…I promise…"

"Thank you, Ms. McDowell." Setsuna sighed; the two began to walk side by side.

"So, where is your partner?" Evangeline asked with an emphasis on _partner._

"She decided to finish some paper work she had to do…Being headmistress is quite a lot of work." Setsuna added.

"So is having a clingy girlfriend…" Evangeline whispered.

"What was that?!" Setsuna definitely heard it, her face was as red as she was irritated, "I'm not clingy…"

"Uh-huh…" Evangeline chuckled.

The rest of the walk to the world tree consisted of Evangeline breaking her promise many times.

----

Soon after the two arrived at the word tree.

Negi, Asuna, Misora, and Cocone were already waiting.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, I'd like to begin." Negi said to the group of women in front of him. "As you have heard, there is going to be a demon attack on the school. This meeting is to establish a plan of action."

"Plan of action? You make it sound complicated." Evangeline scoffed, "Cancel everything and then when the demons come, we beat the crap out of them."

"Well…uh, we can't cancel everything…" Negi stuttered, "I mean…it might be a bluff too…so…"

All the women were giving him weird looks.

"Negi, this is a serious matter…" Setsuna calmly said.

"Yea, so why wouldn't we cancel everything? Are you stupid?" Asuna insulted Negi.

"Oh wait!" Misora said from the ground with Cocone leaning against her shoulder, "Is this about the-"

Negi leapt across the group circle to cover Misora's mouth. "Ha ha ha! That's our inside joke. Misora you are so funny!"

Asuna, Evangeline, and Setsuna gave Negi looks.

"Ok, now I am convinced, you know something we don't. Spill it." Asuna grabbed Negi's collar and demanded the information.

"W-what?! Heh, w-w-why-why, would I know anything?" Negi stammered scratching the back of his head.

"Negi, this is serious!" Asuna threw him aside, and then her eyes widened, realizing something, "Oh…well. Since I'm not getting anything out of him. I'm going to head home…"

Evangeline and Setsuna appeared to be the only ones out of the loop and were very confused to why Asuna just stopped interrogating Negi.

"Wait, Asuna!" Negi ran after her and starting talking quietly to her.

"Misora?"

"Yes Ms. Mc. Dowell?"

"What is it that you know and we don't?"

"Um…you mean our inside joke? Heh…heh…" She forced laughter.

"Why did he even call us out here if he is not going to share everything?"

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough…" Misora whispered.

After a few nods and whispered words, Negi waved Asuna off.

"What were you talking about?" Setsuna asked Negi, suspiciously.

"Oh, an old friend is coming here from far away." Negi smiled, "So I asked her to convince Ayaka to let her stay with them for a little bit. Now Misora," Negi took no break between subjects, "Come over here."

"Sure thing, let me just pick her up…" Misora said as she slipped a now sleeping Cocone onto her back, "I shouldn't have brought her here…she needs her sleep…" She mumbled as she walked off with Negi.

"What the hell is going on?!" Evangeline shouted, "If he really needed our help he should tell us everything! Stupid brat!"

"He's twenty-six."

"I'm not even going to tell you how old I am, but he is still a brat to me." Evangeline stubbornly said, Setsuna sighed at her comment.

"Hey…look…" Setsuna squinted, "Negi just gave her something…"

"Like what?"

"I think it was a letter…Misora seems rather surprised…" Setsuna tried to listen as closely as she could, and read their lips, "…bo zee?" Setsuna whispered, she was too far away to see or hear anything correctly.

"You know what? Screw this!" Evangeline threw her hands in the air, "If he is going to leave us out of the loop I'm leaving!"

"Wait, he hasn't-"

"Screw it!" Evangeline began to leave and Setsuna was trying to stop her.

"Wait, Ms. McDowell!" Negi ran over and grabbed Evangeline's small shoulders and turned her around.

"What?!" Evangeline spit in his face.

"…" Negi wiped his face and began to talk to both Setsuna and Evangeline, "I can depend on you guys to fight with me if anything happens, right?"

"Of course, anything for you Negi." Setsuna smiled.

"Alright then, that's all I had to ask you."

"Then good night, Negi."

"Good night to you as well, Setsuna."

Both waved at each and Negi stood there alone with Evangeline.

"Ms. McDowell?"

Evangeline was dumbfounded. There was a twitch in her eye.

"Evangeline?"

Suddenly, Evangeline jumped up and grabbed Negi's collar.

"YOU CALLED ME OUT HERE FOR THAT?!" She screamed and punched him in the head, "I'm going. Good night. Frickin' Mr. Springfield."

Negi sat on the ground rubbing his head, "I can always depend on you, Evangeline…" a chuckle escaped his lips.

----

"Stupid, stupid, stupid Negi!" Evangeline slammed the door and noticed Chachamaru sitting calmly in a chair, "You still-…oh crap. You don't sleep…" Evangeline chuckled at her own mistake. Chachamaru was rather surprised by the mood swing.

"It's alright."

"I don't think, so, I mean…" she was still slightly chuckling, "I've known you for how long?"

"Ever since Hakase built me in-"

"Rhetorical question, dummy." Evangeline tapped Chachamaru's head, "I'm going to sleep…" She yawned and stretched her arms slightly, "Negi wants us to fight with him against the attack…you up for it?"

"If you are, mistress."

"Alright then…I'll be upstairs asleep…" As she walked up the stairs, Chachamaru grabbed her arm suddenly; "Hm…?" she turned to meet Chachamaru's face close to hers.

"Mistress…"

"Uh…y-yes?" If it were any other person, they would be dead by now.

"I found this." Chachamaru raised a small decorated letter to Evangeline.

"O-oh."

"Goodnight." Chachamaru went back to her chair, while Evangeline went upstairs with the letter.

Not much later, Chachamaru heard Evangeline's shouts of her doubts of Negi's intelligence and other things that children should not hear.

For the first time in awhile, a smile graced Chachamaru's metallic lips.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 27: Jingle, Jingle, Jingle! She's going to die! By Nodoka**

"Asuna! Stop that are you're gonna lose brain cells!" Nodoka sternly said to her child, who continued to shake her head.

The only reason was because of the bell she was given to tie up her hair. She loved the jingle it made.

She ran from her mother and went throughout the house, jingling the bell as much as she could.

Nodoka sighed.

"It's alright Nodoka, I'm sure she'll be fine. She is your daughter after all." Negi came up from behind and lightly placed his hand on her shoulder. Nodoka placed her hand on top of his.

"I can't help but worry…" Asuna's laughter could be heard throughout the house, which caused both parents to smile. "Plus, she's your daughter too. Looks exactly like you too. You were so cute when you were young…" Nodoka playfully sighed and sat on a chair in the kitchen, remembering the young face she had fallen in love with.

"What do you mean when I was young?" Negi said, playing along. He sat opposite Nodoka. "C'mon, you know I'm still adorable." He posed cutely for Nodoka.

She giggled and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You were cute. Now you are handsome." Nodoka smiled and so did Negi. Negi had become quite the looker at the early age of sixteen, and it has only gotten better, in Nodoka's opinion.

He wasn't catching just the eyes of shotacons anymore; he was catching the eyes of women he could possibly have a stable relationship with.

Nodoka had stayed at Mahora, becoming the head of Library Island Research and Exploration group. They decided they shouldn't leave it up to young girls anymore.

Young girls who were fresh faces and quite beautiful. Fresh faces that would possibly catch Negi's interest.

She was human and jealousy had affected her in the worst way.

Then again, the job offer wasn't the only reason she stayed. She was after all one of the few remaining magical partners to Negi and wanted to dedicate her life to his.

He would go on about how she should live her own life. Her response was always the same.

"I am living my life. Being here with everyone…especially you…makes me happy."

The times they went through together, with friends and alone. Their bond only could have gotten stronger from this. Soon the day came when Negi realized, he wanted to dedicate his life to Nodoka. Make her his one and only partner, both in the magic sense and marriage sense.

Of course, they dated for at least three years before Asuna threatened to kill him if he didn't purpose to her.

But that's another story.

Both reminiscing in the past, the couple soon became lost in each other's eyes. So much so, they didn't hear that obnoxious jingle get closer.

"Ew! Mom and Dad are being mushy Uncle Chamo!" Asuna pointed at her parents with the white ermine in hand.

"That's what grown-ups do, Asuna. After they usually-" Nodoka blushed while Negi quickly covered Chamo's mouth and told him to 'shush.'

"What do they do? Tell me!" The little girl whined.

"You'll learn when you're older. Now I do believe is time for bed for someone." Nodoka looked at her daughter and walked over to her.

"It's daddy's time for bed! Not mine! I swear!" Somehow Asuna thought she could easily fool her parents.

"Oh is it?" Nodoka turned towards Negi.

"You found me out! Darn you Asuna for ratting on me!" Negi playfully shook his fist at his daughter, who trying to hide her giggles.

"Well, I believe everyone should head off to bed." Nodoka said with a smile on her face and hands on her hips.

"Let me take care of it, there is a letter you need to read on the table." Negi kissed his wife on the cheek and walked over to his daughter, "C'mon now! Off to bed with the both of us!"

Nodoka smiled as Negi scooped Asuna up and brought her upstairs. She then turned her attention to the small decorated letter on the table. She read it quickly and began to smile.

_Really Negi…Why didn't you just tell me…_ Nodoka let a small laugh escape her lips. She then followed the pair up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms.

Asuna was already asleep and Negi was admiring the sight.

Nodoka rested herself on Negi's back.

"There it is…" Negi whispered.

"What?" Nodoka looked at Asuna and wondered what her husband was going on about.

"She looks like you when she sleeps…" Negi smiled at his wife and child. He kissed his child goodnight and then his wife on the forehead. "I have to go and meet with Evangeline and the others. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Negi, it's our home on the Mahora campus, I'll be fine." Nodoka smiled, "It's only eight so I'll be up a little longer."

Negi began to leave.

"Oh and by the way." He turned to face his wife as she spoke. "The reunion, everyone is coming?"

"Mhm, everyone!" His grin was wide, "I mean, everyone!" He held his arms out and Nodoka could only smile at how adorable he was at the moment.

"Alright, I believe you." She was defeated, she went to her husband and kissed him on the cheek, "See you when you get home, dear."

-------------

Holy crap. Satomi was hard to write for...I know I should probably put this on Satomi's thing...but I wanted everyone to read the four first...or maybe this one will pop up first...

Well. Whatever.

I apologize once again. Yet, I hope updating four at once will make-up for it...so technically we are still on schedule for Saturday?

Cause who said we'd be done by Friday?

That would be ridiculous!

HA HA HA!

This is what happens when I can't think.

Sorry. I'm backing away from the keyboard now.

-Zany


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 28: Excuses! Excuses! By Natsumi**

"Good bye Akira!" both girls waved as their trainer got into a taxi and drove off.

"Now Chizuru…"

"Yes, dear?"

"Why can't we get a taxi?" Natsumi complained, she did not want to walk to the train station again.

"Because, it is a lovely night to walk, besides," Chizuru said as they both began to walk, "Doubt is a pain too lonely to know that faith is his brother." She finished with full confidence in her words.

Natsumi smiled, "Chizuru…you really make no sense." Natsumi couldn't believe that after all these years, Chizuru would still, from time to time, say sayings that never really fit.

Chizuru smiled back, at this point Natsumi was thinking Chizuru wasn't listening.

_But does it seem that she ever does…?_ Natsumi drifted from the conversation as the two walked quietly. The streets were lit; it had an eerie feel since there seemed to be no one up at this hour.

Then Chizuru grabbed Natsumi's hand.

"C-Chizuru?" Natsumi's face blushed as she looked at the smiling girl who began to run.

"We're not going to catch the train, if we don't hurry!" Chizuru still smiled as she ran with the other girl.

_You…you don't need to make excuses…_

----

They arrived at the station.

"We have five minutes…" Natsumi mumbled, looking at her watch.

"We have five minutes to be with each other." Chizuru smiled that smile that never leaves her face.

_It's like the mailman…_Natsumi smiled at her thought. Rain, sunshine, snow, sleet, hail, happiness, worried, scared, the list goes on. There are those few times where it leaves, but it quickly returns.

They stood there in silence, waiting for the train.

Natsumi then noticed they were still holding hands. _W-what do I do?! Do I let go? She's holding! I…I…Geez! I don't want to make things awkward!_

Then Chizuru jumped, "Oh!" Natsumi jumped as well, thinking Chizuru heard her inner thoughts.

"What?!" Natsumi shouted, surprised.

Chizuru, caught off guard by the shout, began to laugh a little. Natsumi, seeing her own blunder laughed with her as well.

During their laugh, the train rolled into the station. Both still laughing lightly, they took their seats next to each other.

"So why did you jump out there?" Natsumi asked, since it looked as Chizuru had forgotten.

"Hm…?" Which she did.

"When you jumped at the train station, and we both started laughing…" Natsumi tried to pull an answer out of her forgetful friend.

"…oh!" Chizuru reached into her purse, "I found this when you were at the meeting this morning!" She handed an open small decorated letter to Natsumi.

"What is it…?" Natsumi whispered as she took the letter out and read it. Chizuru noticed how Natsumi's face lightened up, and then she hugged Chizuru.

Which made her blush.

"This is so cool!" Natsumi pulled away and she noticed Chizuru wasn't smiling, her head was down, "Ch-Chizuru? What's-"

"I know! I can't wait!" Chizuru recovered with a smile. "I'm so tired…" She yawned, "…would it be alright if I leaned on you for support?"

"G-go ahead…" Natsumi smiled.

They were still holding hands, but Natsumi didn't care anymore.

_She needs to stop making excuses…_

_----------_

Zany-

What's this? A day late? No no, your computer obviously bends space and time.

OBVIOUSLY.

Don't worry. I'll make it my job to finish this damn part today.

I have written all but Ayaka's.

Sooooooooo. WE'RE ALMOST THERE!!!_  
_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 29: I mean Business! By Ayaka**

Ayaka rubbed her temples. She comes into work early in morning for the meeting she had just attended, but why so early?

"…It was so quick too, they could have just left a report on my desk…even a sticky note would have been fine!" Ayaka sighed. "I shouldn't get frustrated now…I have the whole day in front of me…"

Ayaka turned around and looked at her view of the city. It relaxed her just the slightest bit, then she had to return to her normal view of her elegant office.

She moved her fingers over the buttons on her phone.

"Ms. Yukihiro?" It didn't even ring.

"Shoko…You've worked here for so long, you can call me Ayaka." She shook her head.

"Sorry, just an old habit to break." Shoko laughed, "What may I do for you?"

"Tell me my other appointments for today."

"Let's see here…the men from the construction company are coming at nine o'clock. They want to finalize the plans and make sure everything is dealt with paper-wise…Lunch with the girls from that new fashion business at twelve-thirty; they want to rent one of your smaller buildings…you have the interview for the new secretary…"

She paused.

"Are you upset that you're retiring?" Ayaka asked, knowing the answer. Shoko had been her secretary since day one, which was over ten years ago.

"I would be lying if I said no…It's just like seeing my children go off on their own…" She paused, "…you were quite a mess when you started." Over the phone, Shoko was smiling.

"Well, thanks to you I got my stuff together." Ayaka smiled as well, remembering the hastiness, the disorganization, the craziness that her new business went through ten years ago. "…I'll visit you form time to time."

"With your busy schedule?" She laughed, "I think not, and if you do come to visit me I know you'll be slacking!"

"Hey!" Ayaka laughed as well.

"Anyway…The interview, it's with a Ms. Narutaki. I left her résumé on your desk this morning."

Ayaka looked over her desk and saw a lonely paper. "I see it…" she began to read it, skipping the name of Fumika Narutaki.

"…Ayaka."

"Yes?"

"…you went to Mahora…right?" Shoko seemed unsure.

"Yes…why do you ask?"

"Well, there is a letter from the school here for you. Should I bring it in?"

"No-no, I got it. You've been planning my day, the least I can do is pick it up." Ayaka said as she got up and went through her office door.

Shoko handed her the letter.

"Oh my! That was a long walk! I can't believe I did that!" Shoko chuckled, "I don't know how you do it Shoko…" she shrugged and began to chuckle herself.

On the way back to her seat she read the small decorated letter Shoko had handed her.

She jumped up and down for joy when she finished.

"This is so exciting!" Ayaka smiled, trying to recompose her business woman self. "Ahem…intriguing…"

But she couldn't help but smile widely.

"Ms. Yukihiro." Shoko asked through the phone.

"Ayaka."

"Like I said…old habits…but there is a Ms. Nabu for you on line one."

"Huh…thank you." She picked up the phone.

"Chizuru, you have amazing timing…I just got this letter…"


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 30: Let me Cook! By Satsuki**

It was hot.

Really really hot.

Like, you somehow got on the sun hot.

"…at least it feels like that…" the chef wiped her brow. It was in the middle of the dinner rush.

"I need three more orders of the special meat dumplings!" One waitress yelled to the chefs.

"Alright!" The head chef shouted back in response, making it her task to do so. "She began chopping, cutting, spicing, pretty much doing whatever she does to make the dumplings so damn good.

Within a short while, she was done.

"Geez, Satsuki!" one of the other lower chefs came and pat her on the back, "You're sweating like you've been on the sun!" He laughed and she forced a laugh.

"Well, Isoruko, I've been working all day, unlike a certain someone…" She glared at him, "I may be sweating, but I've worked, you're sweating because you saw too many pretty girls at the bar."

"H-hey now!" He blushed.

"Go back to work, we're more than half-ways through the dinner rush!" She ordered.

"Ok, ok!" Isoruko backed away, "But I really think you should take a break. Like you said, you've been working all day." Isoruko had a serious face on, "It would do us no good if you passed out on us. The other chefs and I got it covered…" Satsuki looked behind the younger man, the other chefs were nodding with him, "See? They agree. You work too hard. Just lay back a little."

"I really don't think I should." She said with force.

"Oh really?"

"…Yes. Really."

"Fine. Lowly chefs?" The chefs then lined up next to Isoruko. "Everyone grab her!"

----

She retired to the back after the force of the other chefs.

"Dammit…I hate not cooking…" Satsuki slumped in her chair. Cooking was her favorite thing to do, obviously. Not only that, she was damn good at it.

When Chao left her Chao Bo Zi, she wanted it to be the best. The kind of restaurant you would constantly talk about, the one that was always full, the one you needed to call a year in ahead to get a proper reservation.

It was coming close too.

It was just pushing Satsuki to her limits.

She sighed, "Maybe I do need some rest…but only for tonight. Even so…" she paused, thinking of what to do, "…I should do some paper work."

Satsuki scanned her desk for the inventory papers and a pen. Reading, crossing out, correcting, and thinking of what they have in stock. She was still doing her job, just not her favorite part.

Every day after she had graduated had been mostly spent in this kitchen. Sure, she got off a few nights here and there, but even so, she would probably be doing something for the restaurant.

"I'm taking care of Chao Bo Zi…" Satsuki whispered, "…it's going to last forever! She'll be able to have some!" She stood with a new spirit.

When she stood proudly, she knocked some mail Isoruko must have placed on her desk. She scurried to pick it up and shuffled through the letters.

Her eyes landed upon a small decorated letter from Mahora.

She read it, and smiled.

"I'm definitely going to cook for this."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 31: Let's Have Some Fun, by Zazi**

"So it's true." The woman sat on her demented thorn. Decorated with random objects, from a large colorful ball to a demon's skull.

"Yep. It is." The man had finished reading the small decorated letter and tossed it to the ground, "You gonna go?"

"Hm…" She smirked. She never really stood out in the class, she was so quiet and reserved, and quirky at sometimes. Or maybe she stood out for that reason, "…I think so…"

"I can come too, right?" The man's ears perked up. His long black hair hid them well though.

"Of course, of course," She waved off is question. "but…"

"But what?" The man looked confused as he saw the girl's blonde head tilt slightly, "Zazi, what do you mean 'but'?"

"I want to have some fun." She smiled once more, but he knew there was something lurking behind that smile. He moved closer with a smile of his own, he had a good idea of what she wanted to do.

"Does this fun consist of sending out demons?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"Maybe." She looked at him with the lurking smile.

"Zazi, can you really do that to your friends?" He shook his head and mouthed 'tsk, tsk, tsk.'

Zazi scoffed. They weren't exactly her old friends, maybe Mana, but really no one else. She then realized why he would have asked. Her eyes narrowed and her smile became wider.

"Are you worried…?" She grabbed him from behind, lightly hugging him and stroking the side of his face lightly.

"Why would I be worried?" She felt his muscles tense under her arms.

"…" She lifted herself on her toes to reach the man's ear, "…remember, you're the one who cut off your contacts." She walked back to her seat and smiled.

"…" He just stood there.

"Look, it's not my fault you wanted to be back with the demons. You said yourself 'I wish to be the strongest.'" Zazi did a humiliating impression, "I gave you a chance and you took it. You just-"

"-couldn't tell anyone, I know." He sighed and sat down, "…but I do miss them…"

It was quiet. It was silent. Zazi was silent for so long. Now she hated it.

"Ha ha!" she began to laugh, "Oh no! Watch out guys! Kotaro is going to kill us with his feelings!" Kotaro blushed.

"Hey!" Kotaro yelled, "It's not like that!" He turned to face her, being met with her face, he yelped and staggered back.

"Really, then what is it like?" Zazi asked.

"It's like nothing." He forced out.

"Good, then I'm going to go through with my plans."

"Plans?" Kotaro looked up at Zazi. She was approaching him, coming closer.

And closer.

And closer still.

"This…" She whispered as she began to kiss him. She threw her arms around his neck. He held her waist.

It was nothing new for them.

She pulled away, "Then the attack," she bluntly stated, "and remember, you're my second hand man for a reason." She walked back to her decorated seat.

"Cause I'm the strongest…" Kotaro flexed his right arm to himself. He wasn't met with an answer, "…right?"

"Maybe…" Zazi threw a smirk his way, "Or maybe cause you're so good in-"

"Mistress Zazi." A lowly demon entered the room. His face was ugly and so were the clothes he was in. "The show is about to start. We need our ringmaster." He said through his clown make-up.

"Alright, alright." She got up and walked towards the demon, "Now, Kotaro, which act will you being doing again?"

"I was thinking of going with the-"

"Do the fire breathing."

"Why?"

"Because you can't wear a shirt and I love seeing your scars."

He blushed a little and then shrugged, "Can't go against the mistress." He smiled.

"Good. Now, let's give the people a good show." She slapped the demon on the back, he didn't react.

"Yes, mistress."

Kotaro watched the ringmaster walk out of the room. He remembered the day she approached him; it was on his graduation day. She just directly asked if he wanted to join her circus, which was full of demons. Zazi told him it was a good place for him to train, and it would be fun. Without thinking he instantly agreed.

But he couldn't talk to anyone. He had to cut of connections with them. Why? Zazi wouldn't tell him.

He scratched the back of his head.

"I better get ready…" He didn't want to think of them any more.

From behind him, he heard cheering.

"Everyone! Welcome to the Nightmare Circus!" more cheers, "Tonight for you, we have a very thrilling show lined up for you…"

---------

Zany-

Hey. Look. It's Zazi.

Which means what?

Individual time is up!

Look to Prolouge for an update!


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 32: Let the Festivities Begin! By Negi**

"Negi…"

"Yea?"

"For you to pull this off in two weeks…people are going to think you're magic…" Nodoka smiled as she looked around the lawn.

The lot in front of the world tree had a large white tent set up, with five tables surrounding a placed wooden floor, along with a small stage in front of the wooden floor.

"Well, hopefully this won't give any secrets away…" Negi smiled back and wrapped his arm around his wife, Nodoka leaned on his shoulders. Both admiring the site of what was to be a great memory for all to share.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Asuna ran up to the two adults, with the bell still jingling, "Where am I going to sit?!"

Nodoka dropped down to her daughter's eye level, "You see that little table by mommy and daddy's table?" Asuna nodded, "That's where you and all of the kids will be sitting."

"More kids?!" Asuna smiled widely, Nodoka stood up.

"Yep, you bet." Negi smiled, "Well, daddy's still got a few things to do." He turned towards Nodoka, "I can count on you, right?"

"I said yes to that question when I married you." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Hey, Asuna, want to go see aunty Konoka and aunty Setsuna for a little bit?"

"Yes!" Asuna eagerly smiled, Nodoka held her hand and walked away. Negi smiled at the site of his wife and child walking together, smiling.

He suddenly felt a slap on his back.

"Aren't you glad I forced you to pop the question?" He heard a chuckle behind him.

"I was going to anyway…"

"Uh-huh, but a wuss like you needed a good push!" Asuna smiled at him, "You know, Evangeline is still upset with you."

"She's never going to be happy with me, is she?" Negi chuckled nervously.

"Unless you're bleeding all over the place and breaking that curse of hers."

"True, but let's hope I never get too desperate for her approval." Both shared a light chuckle. "I've got to check on the food and what not. Getting it from a real good place too."

"Hm. I really wonder what it could be." Asuna said with sarcasm.

"Hey, Chao Bo Zi has damn fine food."

"Oh my! Negi! What a foul mouth for a little brat!" Asuna ruffled his hair.

"I'm twenty-six Asuna."

"Oh please. You're still the same ten year old to me."

"Will I ever change?"

"Nope."

From a distance, Evangeline saw the two laughing.

"I hope he knows all the trouble we went through to defend this damn thing."

"I'm sure he knows. He is always thankful to you, mistress." An all too familiar emotionless voice said from behind.

"Yea, yea." There was silence; the two were still gazing on the joyful pair. "Chachamaru…"

"Yes, mistress?"

"Do…do you think I…look…?" a slight blush settled on the vampire's face as she looked down at the dress she was wearing. It was the first time she was wearing something that wasn't showing her off to be a sex-item. It was a sophisticated dress, the color was based on blue which matched her eyes and made her hair stand out more.

"Do I think what, mistress?"

"N-nothing…"

_Yes, I do think you look nice, Evangeline…_Computerized readings or not. She can still predict what Evangeline was going to say.

Setsuna saw the two up by the world tree and smiled.

"Evangeline is lucky to have Chachamaru, isn't she?" She heard from behind her.

"Yep, but not as lucky as me," Setsuna turned with a smile to Konoka.

"Now why is that?" Konoka smirked.

"Because I have you." Setsuna wrapped her arms around Konoka's waist.

"Oh my god, that was so cheesy Secchan!" Konoka smiled.

"Hope we aren't interrupting anything…" The couple turned to see Nodoka and little Asuna.

"Mushy! Mushy! Lovey-dovey!" Asuna smiled.

"I'm guessing Kazumi visited you too when she was here." Setsuna said letting go of Konoka, but with one arm still hanging on.

"Could be her, but she's been talking to Uncle Chamo a lot." Nodoka smiled, "I just hope he keeps his dirty mouth shut."

"Unc' Chamo has a dirty mouth!" Asuna repeated her mother.

"That's right dear, and what do you do when he says something?"

"Don't listen to him!" Asuna smiled.

"Nodoka," Setsuna began, "When should people start arriving? We're all here doing nothing, I feel like we should help in someway."

"Don't worry, Negi has it all covered," Nodoka reassured Setsuna, "Everyone should arrive within the next hour or so. All everyone is doing now is the very last touch ups."

"I can't wait to see everyone again!" Konoka nearly squealed, "It's just so exciting."

"Yea…" Nodoka trailed off. "It has been awhile since we've seen everyone together…"

----

The party started.

Over the tender music were squeals of hello, kisses, hugs, and you could just feel the love under the tent.

It could possibly kill someone if it had formed into a solid substance.

All the girls squealed as they day when they first saw him when he stood up on the stage.

"Now please-" Negi tried to speak over the squeals.

"OH MY GOD!"

"I know he's gotten so hot!"

"Bishounen!"

"Negi! Take it off!"

"He's legal! Take him!"

Immediately Nodoka was at his side.

"It is nice to see everyone," she smiled gently, "But please let us get organized and take our seats; Negi will read his speech after everyone has sat down, ok?" She continued to smile.

There was silence.

"Alright! Way to go Nodoka-!"

"Kazumi, please take your seat." She said with a stren, but very calm, voice.

"Thank you, Nodoka." Negi smiled and held her close to him, saying to everyone 'BACK OFF.'

As nicely as a couple could.

"Now since everyone is seated, I would like to welcome all of you to this reunion!" Negi's remark was greeted with loud cheers, "I haven't seen some of you since you have graduated from Mahora University, and some even from high school! Can you believe it?" He smiled in disbelief, "Sixteen years have gone by…we all have changed. You have to, to stay with the times.

You meet new people, go new place, and try new things and life just keeps on going, forcing us to change…" He paused, everyone was quiet you could hear the slightest wind whistle by, "…but every so often we should sit down. Let time drift by; catch up with our old selves, our old friends, our old places, our old things…

I'm truly glad to see every one of you. Even those I don't know yet, I will be glad to become acquainted with those who have affected my first students' lives…"

Everyone cheered. Negi and Nodoka stepped offstage and were greeted by their daughter, followed by Setsuna and Konoka.

"She wanted to run up on stage with you guys." Konoka giggled. "She's adorable…"

"Yep!" Asuna agreed with a smile as she hugged her dad's leg, both parents smiled at their child.

"Aw! She is really so cute!" Konoka was smiling widely, "Secchan," She grabbed tightly on to Setsuna's arm, "Let's have a kid!"

"W-wha-what?!" Setsuna went red in the face, "Th-that's impossible…" She looked at Konoka with stren eyes, "We can adopt…I guess…" She was still blushing.

"But I want _our_ kid…" Konoka looked to the ground, sadness in her eyes.

"Well, if you two love birds want to know," Evangeline's voice cut through, "There is alternative…A magic way…"

"Really?!" Konoka filled with new light and turned to face Secchan.

But Secchan fainted.

"Secchan!" Konoka knelt besides her and put her head on her lap.

"Aunty Setsuna!" Asuna ran to her aunt wondered what happened to her.

Evangeline was filled with laughter. "Geez, you mention the possibility of children and she passes out. Come back to me when her head isn't going to explode…" She walked away.

Behind her lay a fainted red Setsuna, a worried Konoka, a confused Asuna, an explaining Negi, a shooing-away-the-gathering-crowd Nodoka, and with, none other than, Chachamaru following her.

"Mistress?" Chachamaru spoke with an unfamiliar voice.

"Hm?" Evangeline turned, _her voice…sounded…uncertain?_

"I want to talk to the woman that came with Ms. Hakase…" Evangeline looked to see a boy no more than twenty, gleaming glasses, and a robot with short green hair.

"That robot?" Evangeline turned to face Chachamaru, she shrugged, "Just go do it. I don't care."

"…can you come with me?" Chachamaru was still carrying the emotion in her voice.

It made Evangeline blush when she came too close.

"S-sure. We haven't taken our seats yet…"

Evangeline and Chachamaru gracefully made their way to the table they were supposed to be seated at. As they approached, they saw everyone laughing at Kinzo.

"Yea! Then this doofus over here," Satomi pointed to Kinzo, "continued to out-put energy into the ionic core at one-hundred-twenty-three percent the normal!"

Everyone continued to laugh; Kinzo was quite embarrassed at his past blunder.

"Everyone is laughing…" escaped Chachamaru's metallic lips, indeed everyone was laughing.

Even Chachami.

"Hello everyone!" Evangeline took an empty seat located between Mana and another convientatly located empty seat for Chachamaru.

Next to Chachami.

"Good evening everyone." Chachamaru said as she sat down next to Evangeline.

"Why, if it isn't Ms. I-hate-everyone," Satomi smiled, "Good to see you again. Let me introduce you to Kinzo," she pointed to the male, who nervously waved, "and our newest member, Chachami."

"Nice to meet you Chachamaru," she smiled grabbed hold of Chachamaru's hand, "I have heard so many things about my predecessor, all delightful stories!"

"Th-thank you…" Chachamaru was taken back; Chachami was a robot, right?

"Before you two got here, Chachami was telling the funniest story!" Kuu Fei smiled, "Something or other about a giant malfunction and Kinzo ending up with no eyebrows!" She then fell into laughter.

"Thank god for magic," Kinzo sighed, "Or I would be wearing a ridiculous hat…"

"Aw, I thought it looked good on you…" Chachami pouted.

"W-well…I guess…" he stuttered.

"Bwa ha!" Satomi was the one to laugh, "A week and a half and they are all over each other!"

"She's the latest model, right?" Evangeline said, apparently checking out Chachami, for research purposes, of course. "…she seems real responsive…"

"Yep!" Satomi got up from her seat and walked behind Chachami, "She's been upgraded beyond belief! Last week she was activated and a couple of days after she was able to understand and react, emotionally!" She patted her on the shoulder, "I don't mean to brag, but I think I created a near human on this one!" She smiled, Chachami was embarrassed.

"S-Satomi…" Chachamaru's head was down, "…wh-wh…" She lifted her head slowly, to have reticular cleansing fluid fall down her face. "What was I?"

Everything went silent as the creator faced her creation she left behind.

"Chachamaru…" Satomi tried to say something, but she was stumped.

Plus, Chachamaru had already gotten up and ran.

"Shit…Chacha…" Evangeline harshly whispered, "I'll go and get her…You…" She turned to Satomi with anger in her eyes, but with no words left. She ran after Chachamaru.

After the two departed, the band playing slowed its melodies and everyone began to take partners for a dance.

"Kaede?" Mana whispered to the woman next to her, trying to break the awkward tension

"Yes, Mana?" She leaned into the whisper.

"…want to dance?"

-------

End.

HA HA. Got you!

Okay well, here is what I decided. Reunion will be broken up and stopped when they reach a seventh page.

I don't know how long it is going to last, but before it gets messy, expect everyone to at least one scene.

When will the next update be?

Well I think I'll be able to update-OH NO! LOOK AT THAT. ELEPHANTS AND TOATSERS ARE FALLING OUT OF THE SKY.

I have to save the world, again.

So, maybe next week? Monday? Sunday? 'Round then.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 33: Uncle Chamo, Boys have Cooties! By Lil' Asuna**

"Hey, Uncle Chamo!"

"What's up niece?" The old ermine asked, perched on Asuna's little shoulder.

"Why is everyone getting up?" Asuna observed the couples step onto the dance floor. "See, even mommy and daddy are doing it."

"Oh, a slow dance is coming up."

"People dance to slow music?"

"People who are in love dance to slow music!" He merrily shouted, "Oh, this would be a good time to ask one of the twins to dance."

"Ew!" Asuna shook her head, the bell jingled, "Boys have cooties."

"Ah…Asuna…you have to get them young! That's how your mother hooked in your father!"

"R-really?" Asuna said in disbelief.

"Yes!"

"Mommy must have gotten her cootie shot…" Asuna trailed off looking at the two twins, fighting as usual.

"The young generation is lost…" Chamo said in defeat, _Just hold out ten more years buddy! You can do it!_

Chamo's inner voice gave him the motivation he needed to get through such a desperate time.

_In ten years she'll be fifteen…and fifteen year old girls have something I truly love! PANTIES!_

Chamo was able to live his days to the fullest with such wonderful, well-spirited motivation.

"Hey! Asuna!" Keiji pushed his brother down and ran to her, "I'm Keiji!"

"…w-what do you want?" She stuttered and looked to the ground embarrassed.

"I was thinking…would you want to dance with me?" Keiji held out his hand, Asuna stepped back.

"N-no!" Asuna shouted and took off, "Boys have cooties!" Chamo sighed, _that was your chance kid…_

"Ha! Keiji!" Keishi ran to his side laughing, "You have cooties!"

"You do too!"

"I got my cootie shot! She would've said yes to me!"

"Shut up!" Keiji pounced onto Keishi and pushed him to the ground. Asuna came to a stop and watched the two boys fight over her, she started giggling.

Suddenly the boys were lifted off the ground.

"Keishi. Keiji." Natsuo's deep voice commanded their attention, "It's rude to fight in front of a lady. So stop this nonsense." He put the boys down and turned to his wife, "Shall we dance, Fuka?"

"Yes, Natsuo, I would be glad too." She took his hand and walked onto the dance floor.

"…plus…" Fumika sat behind the little boys, "Little girls have the worst cooties!"

"Ew!" Keiji and Keishi yelled simultaneously, "Asuna's got cooties!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Well, you have stupid cooties!" Asuna triumphantly said as she stormed off. "Hey…Unc' Chamo…" Asuna asked as a new child came into view.

"What is it dear niece?"

"…girls don't give other girls cooties…right?" Chamo looked and saw that Asuna was looking at Rose, sitting at the table with her mother swinging her feet.

"You've been hanging out with Aunty Setsuna and Aunty Konoka too much…" Chamo chuckled to himself, "…but no, they don't give each other cooties! You should totally go for it! Keep her close!"

"Alright!" Asuna merrily skipped over to Rose.

"My…they start young…don't they?" Chizuru saw the sight of Asuna asking Rose to dance.

"Who?"

"Those two…" She smiled and pointed over to Rose and Asuna, both badly dancing to the slow tune.

"Ha!" Natsumi chuckled, "She's probably too scared to dance with those brawlers." Natsumi pointed to the twins; who, despite their father's warnings, were still fighting with each other in front of many ladies.

"True…" Chizuru thought for a second, "Ayaka?"

"Yes, Chizuru?" She turned from her conversation with Hiroyuki.

"Do you like brawlers?"

"Um…" She blushed lightly at the statement, "I guess I like a strong man…"

"Good, cause you should dance with the twins then!" Chizuru pointed behind her as the table around her erupted into laughter.

Ayaka looked at the two little boys.

"…I'm never going to get over this…am I?" She chuckled, remembering her obsession over the little boy Negi.

"Nope! A shotacon once, a shotacon forever." Chizuru continued to laugh along with the table.

----

The slow song swayed their bodies.

They held hands and bodies close. The melodies drifted through the air, cover all who slowly waltzed on the dance floor.

Haruna grabbed Yue by the wrist and dragged her onto the floor with the other couples. She placed Yue's right hand on her left shoulder and her left hand around Yue's waist.

It was no out-of-the-ordinary dance.

"…Why are you doing this? Y-you didn't even ask me…" Yue looked towards the floor. It was moving with her as she danced with Haruna.

"…because, we definitely need to talk about this…" Haruna was trying, she wanted Yue to talk. Yue had gone out of her way to avoid Haruna during the two weeks. "…you've avoided me for two weeks; you wouldn't come out of your room for the computer, you've hid those strange juices in your room, you even go out while I'm asleep to eat dinner! I mean, geez Yue! Now that we are here, I want to talk about it!" She harshly whispered

"…" Yue mumbled something, her face a slight pink.

"What…?" Haruna was getting frustrated, the song would end soon.

"I didn't stop…I-I had a notebook with me…" Yue whispered, she looked up at Haruna, her eyes still avoiding her.

"…what did you write about…?" Haruna needed Yue to look at her, maybe if she just kept talking, they could reach a state of comfort.

There was a silence; Yue was searching around the area. Not wanting to answer Haruna.

"…please tell me, Yue…" Her voice was pleading; she wanted to help her friend. She moved her fingers under Yue and lightly pulled her head up to look at her.

Yue's pink turned darker and her purple eyes met Haruna's.

"…you…"

Haruna smiled, "I'm flattered…so, even though avoiding me, you have thought nothing but me for two weeks?" She smirked.

"N-no…!" Yue harshly whispered the lie.

"Wanna know something?" Haruna held Yue close, "…it was the same for me…" she whispered into her ear. Yue melted; it was what she wanted to hear all along. "I was so worried that you hated me. You know me and my curiosity…" Yue heard a sniffled and pulled out of the moving embrace to see Haruna crying, "…I would constantly think of you, whether you hated me or not, were you eating alright, were you talking to people, were you writing…the list just goes on…" She paused to clean her face of the light tears "…then…they turned from thoughts of friendship…to… to…" Yue's eyes filled with tears as Haruna began to stutter, "…to more…"

Yue then lightly kissed Haruna on the lips, surprising Haruna.

"Please don't cry…" She softly whispered and pulled her into a swaying embrace. "I love you too…"

The two continued to dance, slowly, as if the song would last forever.

The song had come to its slow inevitable end, but a few couples were still holding each other.

"Hey…" Kazumi leaned over to Chisame as they came off the dance floor, "…did you see that?"

"What?" She leaned into Kazumi, who developed into a whisper.

"Haruna and Yue…" She pointed to the two holding each other close, "…did you see that coming?"

"…honestly…" Chisame thought for a second, "…maybe a little…"

"No way!" Kazumi shouted, "If I didn't see it coming no way you could have!"

"Oh really?" Chisame laughed, "Well, I guess I spot good things now. I might as well be the reporter…take full control of Chiu's newsletter…"

"Wha-what?!" Kazumi stood back in shook.

"Ha! You actually got a little worried?" Chisame chuckled.

"…um…No! I saw through your joke!" They both laughed.

Sayo looked away from the conversation at her table, she then spotted Kazumi and Chisame. The two laughed and seemed to enjoy each other's company quite well; she felt a light tinge in her chest.

That's when she noticed it.

The golden band on Chisame's ring finger.

"…that means…" Sayo leapt from her seat the table and swiftly floated over to the couple. "Hey guys!"

"W-whoa!" Kazumi and Chisame turned around, both surprised at the ghost's interruption.

"Hey! Sayo!" Kazumi shared an awkward hug with the ghost.

"Nice to see you!" So did Chisame.

"Chisame!" Sayo immediately turned to her, "I was peering from afar and saw a certain gold shine on your left hand!"

"O-oh…you can see it from far away?" Chisame was flustered, "Well, if you are wondering. I am getting married…" Kazumi smiled too.

"Too who?" Sayo looked around the tent, "All the men I see here are with other woman…"

Chisame and Kazumi blushed and forced an awkward chuckled.

"Well, I think I can answer that," Kazumi grabbed Chisame's left hand with her own and brought it into viewing. There were two matching engagement rings. "I'm the one she's marrying…"

"O-oh…" Sayo was embarrassed by her mistake. Not just embarrassed though, her heart skipped a beat when she heard '_I'm_ the one'. "Well…well congratulations!" She plastered a smile on her face. What else could she have done? "I'm really happy for the both of you. Please excuse my mistake!" she bowed apologetically.

"It's no problem you don't have to lower your head." Kazumi smiled, "I should have told you on my last visit…"

"Oh no, it's alright!" Sayo laughed, "It's a great surprise!" With each lie Sayo's smile became weaker and weaker.

Thank god little Asuna just scrapped her knee and started to cry.

"Oh no! Asuna! I'll go help her…"

"W-wait…!" Sayo wasn't sure who called out to her, but she just looked at the crying girl before her.

"Are you alright?"

"I…I fell when I was trying to d-dance…" She said between snot and tears, "I want my mommy!" She began to cry loudly.

"Is she gonna die?" Rose nervously asked

"Don't worry," she chuckled at Rose's unnecessary worry. "Your mom will be here in a second…" The ghost embraced the girl as she saw Nodoka run over.

"Is she alright?!" Nodoka picked up the girl.

"Yes, just a scrape on the knee…" Sayo pointed to the girl's cut.

"Thanks for looking after her…"

"No problem!" _She took me away from _that_ situation…I should be thanking her…_

"Should we go and help?" Ako saw Asuna cry from afar.

"When a child scrapes her knee, I think it is more the duty of her parents to comfort her…" They both saw the sight of Negi and Nodoka trying to cheer up their child, "When a car crash happens and critically injures many, then we'll help."

"Not that we're wishing for it, right Nakamaro?" Ako said sternly.

"Of course not." He paused, "…although a few more wouldn't hurt my salary…"

"Nakamaro!"

"Just kidding!" Both began to lightly laugh, "I would never want that. My powers are for healing the wounded when need be, not wanting another accident to use them…" He smiled, Ako's heart skipped a beat.

"Nakamaro…"

"Hey! Look at those two!" Misa pointed at the two new lovers from across the table. "It's been what? A little more than a week, and they are all over each other!" Then her wine spilled on the table. "Oh dammit…"

"Honey, you shouldn't get another…" Hiroyuki stopped his fiancé from getting up, or more like trying to get up.

"Yea…yea…I think you're right…" Misa smiled and sat back down, "I'll just drink my water…Thanks for warning me."

"No problem," He kissed her cheek, "It's always my pleasure to stop you from embarrassing yourself later."

"AW! Let the gurl drink more!" Madoka had a few herself.

"Yea! We all drink together!" Sakurako said, clinging to the arm of her date.

"You shouldn't spoil their tradition!" the man shouted with a smile.

"It's alright…" Misa began, pushing away the offers of drinks, "I'm sorry…but I didn't catch your name…"

"Oh shit…" He said, "Sakurako…" he nudged the girl next to him.

"Yes?"

"You haven't introduced me yet-"

"He's Keitaro Sasada. Our self-proclaimed number one fan." Madoka interrupted them.

"And my new boyfriend!" Sakurako tightened her grip on his arm.

"Yep! I had asked Sakurako out after a gig they had and she invited to this reunion!" Keitaro smiled and Sakurako just nodded in agreement.

"How long have you been a fan of theirs?"

"Quite some time." Keitaro thought, "I really don't remember when I started going regularly, but I really do love their music."

"And me the most!" Sakurako smiled with her add-ons. Everyone lightly laughed.

Misa looked to Madoka and saw that she wasn't laughing. Just forcing a smile.

"Hey, Madoka, want to come with me to get another drink?" She received a look from her worried fiancé, "…of soda?" He nodded in approval.

"Wha-? Oh yeah…sure." Misa's questions caught Madoka a little off-guard.

Both girls started to leave the table.

"Oh! Get me one! Please!" Sakurako waved her hand up to make sure they noticed.

Then a loud crash was heard, everyone heads turned in panic to see the victim of the noise.

--------------

This went over a little…but not like it makes a difference…

What was the crash? What does Misa wan to talk about? Do boys have the cooties or girls? Chamo likes panties, but how mush is he willing to risk? What was Sayo upset about? Will the updates come sooner? Why is Zany talking asking so many questions?

Ask ridiculous questions! Get ridiculous answers!

I think I just might update this during the week whenever I finish the chapters.

But always expect one on Sunday at least. I PROMISE YOU THAT!

-Zany


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 34: Food! Where are You Taking me?! By Rose**

Satsuki cursed herself as she got up.

"Boss, maybe you should just enjoy your night instead of working..." a waitress approached and began to clean up the broken plates. Satsuki mumbled as she began to help.

"C'mon Satsuki, I know you love to help, but we are here to have fun!" Satsuki turned to the familiar voice and was stunned to see Chao, "I'm guessing you're happy to see me?" She smiled.

"Of course I am!" both friends got up and gave a light embrace. "I thought I wouldn't ever see you again!"

"Well, good thing I decided to grace the past with my presence." Both chuckled, Satsuki looked back at the mess to see other waiters helping.

"Go on ahead, boss. We got it here."

"…but I should really-"

"No, you're coming with me!" Chao pulled her back to the festivities.

"B-but…I want to cook!" _People need to stop telling me when I need a break…_

"She really loves to cook…" Dayu said as he saw the tug-of-war between Chao and Satsuki.

"Well, people usually love to do the things they are good at." Makie said as she took a bite of her meal.

"Her skills have only gotten better too!" Yuna added. "Isn't it good, Rose?" She smiled at her daughter.

"Mhm! Mimwuvmit!" Food filled her mouth.

"Rose…" Kobi hid his smile and so did Yuna, "Finish eating then talk when your mouth is empty…" he wiped his daughter's messy face.

"Mhm!" She continued to eat.

"Rose!" Asuna ran up to the table, quite excited about something. "You gotta see this! Come with me!" She pulled the girl out of her seat by the hand.

"Al-alright!" She followed Asuna to whatever the little girl's location was.

"It's safe to let them run off like that…right?" Kobi watched the two little girls run off.

"Negi said it was fine, he said he had all sorts of security." Yuna waved off her child's absence.

"I have a bad feeling…" Kobi softly said.

"Hm?"

"Oh nothing. I'm going to use the restroom…where was it again?" Kobi asked to the table.

"Let me show you, man. I need to go myself." Dayu got up and both man chatted away as the walked to do their business.

"Don't girls usually go to the bathroom together?" Yuna chuckled.

"Looks like both are hiding things…" Makie continued the joke.

"…in the closet?" Yuna finished it.

"Yuna!" Makie said in laughter, "You're the one that's married!"

"Oh please! I know he loves me more than anything!" Yuna smiled.

"Ah…that was so sweet…" Makie smiled, Yuna shrugged and blush a little.

"It's common knowledge…anyway, enough about my fulfilled life, I need to tell you something…" Yuna came closer to Makie, to indicate it was a secret.

"OMG, what? Gossip!" Makie leaned.

"No…" Yuna laughed, "It's about the job, the school said they were most interested in you…Well, I did say certain things to certain people…" Yuna paused, "But the job will definitely be yours."

"OMIGAWD!" Makie shouted, "I'm so excited!"

"About what dear?" Dayu said, both men took their seats.

"I'm going to get the-" Makie stopped, it hit her that if she were to get said job, she wouldn't be able to travel with Dayu. Makie had stopped all functions of her body to think of something else. She was stuck in a pose for a few minutes. Yuna started to get worried.

"Makie…? You in there?" Yuna tapped her head, "She's gone."

"Makie, what are you getting…?" Dayu tried getting something out of her.

"I…uh…"

"She has returned!" Yuna praised whatever force brought her back.

"I…will…be getting-"

"'Scuse me! Ladies and their gents!" Asuna was at the microphone on stage. "I wanted to personally see this, so, since all the woman know each other. Will all the men gather in the middle? I haven't made my rounds-"

"You sure have on the drinks!"

"Ayaka! Shut up!" Asuna cleared her throat, "-around the tables, so I would like to see all the guys-"

"To take home!"

"I'm going to punch you in the face Ayaka!" Once again, she cleared her throat, "-gather in the center now-"

"And-" Before she even finished Asuna was right before her with her fist.

Ayaka caught it, with ease, "Slacker." She simply said.

"Please, at least I don't lounge around the house in nothing but panties!" Asuna laughed.

"W-wha?!" Ayaka blushed, everyone turned to her. "You little…"

And so began the fight.

"Aren't…Aren't you going to do something, Negi?" A recovered Setsuna asked.

"They aren't my students. In fact, they are grown women. If I couldn't stop it then, I can't stop it now." Negi smiled, "…but I do like Asuna's idea. I would like to see all the men my first students have been married off to."

"You talk like were you're kids." Konoka smiled.

"In a way…" Negi shrugged.

All the men began to gather in one awkward circle. The girls gathered to see the first interaction among the male species.

Will they fight for dominance? Fight to be the alpha male? The women observed the circle of seven new men.

Negi was the last to enter. He looked around.

He seemed to ponder about a few of the men.

"Hello, I'm Negi Springfield. I sent out the invitations for this, it is a pleasure to meet all of you." Negi smiled.

The men smiled in return. The girl's relaxed as the awkwardness faded.

The introductions continued among the men while another conversation began.

"…You saw that, right?" Mana took a sip of her drink.

"What?" Kaede looked to the crowd.

"I'm sure you saw it…"

"Oh, yes, that. I found it weird…" Kaede placed her head in her hand and began to think.

"What…?" Misora shyly asked.

"You didn't see it?" Cocone calmly stated beside her.

"You saw it too?!" Misora said in disbelief.

"It was quite strange…." Cocone continued.

"What was strange?!" Misora panicked, missing something obviously important.

"I agree any thoughts about it…?" Kaede looked to the two girls who knew.

"Probably just a mistake. He was taken off guard." Mana concluded, Cocone nodded.

"What are you guys talking about…?" Kuu Fei approached to hear Mana's comment. She looked to the circle of men, "Oh. That."

"What?!" Misora was stunned, "Can someone just tell me!"

"If you didn't spot it you don't deserve to know." Kaede chuckled.

"His look." Cocone simply stated, "He seemed…to double-take on a few of the men."

"OH! Of course…" Misora calmed down, "I knew that…"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't…" Kuu Fei chuckled, "Only a skilled bounty hunter, such as myself, could've spotted something as small as that." She said in full confidence of her skills.

"Yes, and that's why I was surprised when you got it." Mana smiled at the end of her insult.

"Oh shut up!" Kuu Fei smiled, "Go grope Kaede and die."

Mana blushed, "That's not even an insult! You can't say that!" The table bursted into laughter, "Don't laugh at it! It wasn't funny!"

"My, my, they seem to be having a good time." Chizuru pointed to the table in fits of laughter.

"Someone must've embarrassed Mana…" Natsumi saw her red face, "…that's quite a feat."

"Mhm…" Chizuru's eyes still wondered, back to her table. "Hey, let's go back…"

"Why…?" Natsumi's eyes wondered to a lone person, "Oh, of course…"

Both girls wondered from the large group, which was starting to disperse anyway.

"What's up Akira?" Natsumi said as she sat on the right of her.

"Why not with the group?" Chizuru added on the left.

"It's…" Akira seemed to become uncomfortable, "I guess I'm just jealous of…" she didn't finish. She didn't want to finish.

Chizuru and Natsumi clearly got what she was saying though. Good friends like them knew what she was going to say before they even asked.

"It's alright dear…" Chizuru hugged her, she winked at Natsumi.

"Oh, hey! I'm thirsty!" Natsumi got up, "I'll go get us some sodas…" She left.

Akira looked at Chizuru strangely, "I didn't tell her, I just signaled her to leave…"

"Okay…" Silence resumed.

"Akira…I've talked about this lightly with Natsumi…" She looked at Akira, "I didn't tell her why, only that you were living alone and she even brought up the idea of you moving in with us…" Akira looked up, "…it does mean you'll have to eventually tell her, but I'll leave that up to you…I know it's sudden…but…"

"I will need some help I guess…" Akira smiled.

"So you'll take my offer?" Chizuru smiled back.

"Don't sound like I'm doing you a favor…thank you so much!" Both embraced as Natsumi returned.

"Have you both not moved?"

"Why, are you jealous?" Chizuru teased.

"Wha-wha-what?" Natsumi's face turned a familiar shade.

Both Akira and Chizuru chuckled, soon Natsumi gave in and joined in the laughter.

----

"Do you see them?"

"Yea-!"

"Shh! They look mean!" The girl warned.

"What are they…?"

"I don't know…but I've seen pictures of them in daddy's books."

"I think I've seen them in grandpa's books…but he's banned me from his books…so I don't know…"

"Aren't they awesome though?!"

"Yea!" Both girls quickly agreed about the beasts in front of them.

"What are we going to do about them?" Kotaro sighed, he easily sensed the girls behind the bush.

"Leave them for now. Let them be in awe of us." Zazie shrugged. "Things are about to start, I mean, I'm just waiting here until they know we are here. I'm surprised these girls found us first."

"It's not like we are exactly hiding…" Kotaro said. They were on the Mahora campus, not to far off from the festivities.

"Whatever. We aren't but the demons…" Zazie said, "Who's daughters are those two again…?"

"Yuna's kid and Negi's and Nodoka's kid."

"No wonder…" Zazie trailed off.

"No wonder what…?"

"They see the demons. I told them to hid to all those who can't use magic." She smiled, "Anyway, let them bask in my glory and then let's play my favorite game."

"What is that…?"

"Hostage!"

----

The guests were once again mingling.

"Madoka!"

She turned to see her old friend running to her as she waited for her drink.

"Yes…?" Madoka asked as her friend caught her breath from running.

"I needed to ask you something…about the guy Sakurako brought-"

"What about him?" She swiftly said, unconcerned.

"I knew it!" Misa pointed in accusation, "You have a crush!" She whispered, not to catch the attention of others at the bar.

"No."

"Really? Just shot down like that?" Misa was defeated.

"It's true, we did have something, but he broke up with me for Sakurako." Madoka sighed.

"And your okay with that?" Misa was confused, "You usually hold grudges…"

"All women do. It makes Sakurako happy though. So, whatever." Madoka finished and grabbed her drink.

"…and?"

"…and what?"

"Jealousy?" They began to walk back to the table.

"A little, but it's subsiding…"

"So mature…" Misa pondered, "You sure you're Madoka? The drunken fool I know?"

"I may be a fool, but I am certainly not drunk…yet at least…" Both laughed, but the laughter was cut short due to Misa's worried fiancé approaching.

"Misa."

"Y-yes?" His serious tone caught her off guard, Madoka continued to the table, assuming this was an important talk.

"I need to talk to you." Hiroyuki said quickly, but not only him. All the men asked their significant other for a little chat.

"Oh no…" Negi saw the men leaving with his students.

"What, Negi?" Nodoka smiled, unaware of the looming danger.

"Where's Asuna?"

---------------

Hey! Here's a story!

Zany is walking.

Zany turns the corner to see her good friend, College!

"Hello College how are you-"

Then College punched Zany in the face.

End.

Liked it? Well, it's a true story! No doubt the reason for the delay!

I have no idea when thirty-five will be up.

Truly sorry, but College and me are on bad terms.

I'm taking College to court for assault charges.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 35: Where's my daughter?! By Kobi**

"I'm a wizard."

"Huh?" Yuna was caught quite off-guard because of this statement, "What does that exactly mean?"

"It means I can use magic…" he paused, "I'm sorry I've kept it from you for so long, but I didn't want to drag you into the magic world…"

"I…" Misa sat down on a ledge, "I have to sit down for a little bit."

"I know it's a lot to take in, but I need you to believe me…"

"Why are you telling me now?" Ako asked, "It's so sudden."

"This is going to be even harder to believe…" he sighed, "There are demons coming to attack this place…" He sat down beside her.

"Demons?!" Makie squealed, "What am I suppose to do about it?! I have no magic!"

"I need you to make a pactio with me."

"A…pactio?" Fuka was greatly confused by her husband.

"You have to kiss me on the lips and I'll explain to you what to do after…"

----

"Chachamaru!" Evangeline looked around for the robot, "Why does she have to get upset now? She surely senses them as well…"

"I'm sorry mistress…" Chachamaru appeared from behind Evangeline, who jumped at her voice.

"Holy! Don't scare me like that!" Evangeline turned.

There was an awkward pause that followed.

"I'm sorry…" Chachamaru's head tilted towards the ground, her voice was strangely filled with emotion.

"Look…Satomi is an idiot. She's a genius scientifically, yes, but socially, she's as dumb as a rock. Not knowing what to say…" _Shit…well now I don't know what to say…_

"It's alright…" Chachamaru said she lifted her head, "I know I'm not the latest model…but I would appreciate it if I may stay…" Her emotion was receding with each word.

"That's what you thought I'd do?" Evangeline felt a pull at her hea-_No I didn't._ "You idiot! I would never do something so stupid! Do you doubt my intelligence?! Okay, she's the latest model, whoop-dee-doo, but her experience can come nowhere near your's!" She shouted, "Plus, I don't want some lovey-dovey robot. I want someone who does what I tell them without question and does it right without emotion! Chachamaru!" Evangeline marched towards her angrily, "If I didn't want you I would have said so by now!"

Chachamaru senses were confused by Evangeline's words, she was giving off some unusual readings, but the things she was saying were normal. Chachamaru's A.I. then pulled up a regular response to when a girl was giving off these unusual signals.

She kissed her.

"What was-?!"

"I was reinforcing our pactio." Chachamaru simply stated, she then picked Evangeline up.

"Just…just hurry back…" Under the cover of darkness, Chachamaru couldn't see Evangeline's red face.

She just ignored her readings; she would let Evangeline slide this once.

----

"Where is she?" Nodoka was now starting to worry.

"I can't…I can't sense her…" Negi was panicking, not knowing what to tell his wife next, "All I can sense are demons…"

"No…"

"Setsuna and I will go and check." Konoka faced Negi, Setsuna nodded from behind, "I can sense them too, a whole lot of them…"

"I really thought it was a bluff…" Negi sighed.

"Why would you think this was a bluff?!" Nodoka panicked.

"Zazie sent me the warning."

----

"Let me go you mean lady!" Asuna struggled through the rope, Rose silently shivered, "Don't worry Rose; I'll get us out of here…" Asuna whispered. She nodded, putting all her trust in Asuna.

"You look exactly like him! It's so adorable!" Zazie pinched Asuna's cheek, she snapped at Zazie's finger. "Hey now! Don't play rough."

"Let's just get this over with…" Kotaro sighed.

"You just want to see those girls again, don't you?"

"What?" A slight blush rose onto his face, "No."

"Whatever you say." Zazie shrugged, "Personally, I don't think they will enjoy the fact you are ruining their reunion."

"Well…"

"Doesn't matter." Zazie faced the demons. "Now my lovelies! Let's give them a show they won't forget!" She was returned with grunts and all sorts of noises. "Now go!"

The demons took off in all directions.

"What should I do with the kids?" Kotaro asked.

"Just a second…I'm thinking about my entrance…" Zazie paused, "Oh dammit…"

"What…?" Kotaro asked.

"Look up."

"Aunty Setsuna!"

Kotaro looked up and saw a large pair of white wings, "Setsuna…?"

"Zazie?!" two voices shouted as they came to the ground.

"Why are you doing this?!" Konoka yelled.

"Back away from the kids!" Setsuna shouted.

"Oh shush." Zazie commanded, she patted Asuna's hair, "I can't hurt these little angels. Why after all, they are my dearest hostages!" Zazie's hand traced Asuna's face.

"Ouch!" Asuna shouted as Zazie's nail slightly cut her face.

"Asuna!" Rose cried.

"Kotaro," Setsuna and Konoka turned to first realize the 'Kotaro' she referred to was none-other than (GASP) their old friend "Take care of these two." She threw the kids over her shoulder, "I'll find Negi." She was off.

"Dammit!" Setsuna went to chase after her, but Kotaro cut her off.

"I'm your opponent."

"Why are you doing this Kotaro?! I thought you were Negi's friend!" Konoka whined from the back.

"It is Miss Zazie's wish." He simply said. He jumped up into the air, "Besides," and dove at Konoka, Setsuna quickly blocked his attack.

"Don't touch her." Her eyes were filled with rage. Kotaro smiled.

"I already know your weaknesses."

----

Yue stood up suddenly.

"Yue, what's wrong?" Haruna was concerned. Yue didn't respond, she walked towards Negi and Nodoka.

"Negi, what's going on?" Yue sternly asked.

"Dammit! It's an attack!" Negi shouted in frustration. "Get everyone out of here that can't do anything!"

"We'll take care of that." Haruna smiled, "Spreading things by word of mouth is my talent." Yue nodded.

"Alright, the list is: Kazumi, Chisame, Akira, Madoka, Sayo, Chizuru, Fumika, and Natsumi. Make sure they get out of here."

"What? That's it? Makie can even do something?" Haruna was quite surprised at the small list.

"You'll see soon just get those people out of here." Both nodded, "Nodoka, come with me, are you ready?"

"I'll always be ready to help you." She said with determination.

"Okay…now let's see…where are those people-?" A little white rodent white rodent appeared in Haruna's view. "Chamo?!"

"Whew…I got here just before it started…" He panted.

"Why are you so tired?" Yue picked Chamo up and placed him on her shoulder.

"I just made several pactios at once…"

"Huh…so that's what he meant…"

"Yue! Let's make one!" Haruna smiled.

"But I'm not that good with magic. It would be a waste," Yue sighed.

"Doesn't matter, it could only benefit us!" Haruna exclaimed.

"Do it! It's perfectly fine with me!" Chamo jumped up and down on Yue's shoulder.

"We-we can't, I don't think it'll-" Haruna's lips quickly claimed Yue's.

"Pactio!" Chamo exclaimed.

Yue was speechless. Her mouth was agape and her face was stricken red.

"We have no time to be flustered, come on! Let's get these people out of here before anything happens!" Haruna smiled, "Get on stage and tell everyone to go to the blimp!"

"Wha-wait! There's no blimp! What the hell are you on Haruna?!" Yue said, Haruna pushed her onto the stage.

"Adeat!"

"Yue! Why are you on stage?!" Kazumi questioned loudly.

"Uh…" She looked at Haruna, who mouthed 'Hurry!' "Well…blimp…" she spoke into the microphone to only receive feedback.

"Blimp? What is she talking about?" Chisame whispered into Kazumi's ear, who just shrugged.

"Uh…Negi has rented a blimp…for the night…for us to overlook our once beloved school…it is right outside…" Yue nervously pointed in the direction they needed to go.

"Alright a blimp!" Keishi shouted.

"This is awesome!" Keiji agreed.

"Where are your parents…?" Fumika looked around as she tried to hurry the two boys onto the blimp.

The remaining people soon boarded the new blimp. It had some obscure designs to it, but in the dark, it was hard to notice.

"May I ask why a blimp?" Yue stepped off the stage and looked at the object.

"It was the easiest to draw in the short amount of time…" Haruna held up her magic sketch book. "Told you it would benefit us." She pecked Yue's cheek.

"Shut up."

----

"Look." Negi took his wife up high in the sky and showed her the surrounding view.

Demons were coming from all directions. A blimp was leaving to the sky. Two magnificent white wings were gracefully moving below. Negi saw Evangeline and Chachamaru scouting the scene as well.

"Evangeline!" He dove to them, Nodoka firmly held onto his waist.

"Negi! You dumbass!" She threw her shoe at him. "You really thought this was a bluff?!"

"Evangeline!" Nodoka shouted, "There is no time for that!" She was taken back by Nodoka's sudden shouts. "We have to find Asuna!"

"Monkey-?" Evangeline then realized that she meant her child, not the monkey-girl. "Oh shit."

"I believe she is right here."

"Zazie!" was pushed between Negi's teeth.

"Delightful, isn't it?" Zazie was hanging the two girls by a rope.

"There she is let's get her-!"

"ROSE?!" Yuna's voice was shrill from below Negi.

The couples were hovering in air by various means, all magical.

"I knew I saw you men somewhere…" Negi sighed, "Thank god it was the magic academy…"

"It was my last year when you came." Natsuo smiled in wizard garb, Fuka sat on his shoulder in what looked like a magical girl outfit, "I was impressed with you then and still am. Who'd thought you'd be my wife's high school teacher?"

"We can discuss our past times later men," Kobi firmly said, "We need to get the girls back." Yuna was beside him on a long staff, both in quite threatening wizard clothing.

"Oh my!" Zazie gasped, "What a turn of events, surely this cannot be! Ringmaster Zazie is in quite a pickle!" She paused. "Oh wait. I have a large demon army at my side. My bust for forgetting!" She smiled, "I'm bored with these girls. Do me a favor and take them off my hands?"

Negi reached out for the two girls, thankfully she was giving up.

"Oops! I have butterfingers!" Zazie flew off.

"ASUNA!"

"ROSE!"

"MOMMY!"

Negi and Kobi both dove for the girls. It seemed the fall lasted forever with trying to reach the girls. Both hands out-stretched and the rope was only a few inches away. Everyone watched as the ground came closer and closer and closer and-

"Rockets beat magic one to nothing!" Evangeline shouted as Chachamaru floated ever-so-slightly above the ground. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief; all was good for the time being. "All you dumbass wizards, we'll take care of the kids and join you later!" She shouted at them, those still in the air nodded and took off.

Kobi, Yuna, Negi, and Nodoka came to the ground and embraced their children.

"I was so worried…" Yuna's eyes filled with tears.

"Where were you two?" Kobi was greatly relieved his daughter was without harm, but why was she is Zazie's hands?

"Asuna…" she sniffled, "Asuna was showing me some cool people…"

"Yea!" Asuna smiled and jumped in.

"Hold on dear…let me heal that cut…" Nodoka pressed her hand to Asuna's cheek, it glowed slightly and the cut was gone.

"Remember that one guy?!" Asuna apparently didn't realize she almost died.

"Doggie?" Rose whimpered.

"Yep-yep! Doggie!" She put her hands on her head. "Ruff! Ruff!"

"Doggie…?" Negi trailed off thinking of no one in particular, "Kobi, Yuna, and Nodoka let's go find where Zazie went and leave the demons to the others. Evangeline and Chachamaru, I can trust you to back them up?"

"Whatever. Chachamaru, let's get these kids to the blimp."

"Yes mistress." Chachamaru picked up Rose and Asuna. They both took off.

"Negi, I saw her fly off in this direction, just follow Yuna and me." The two pairs fly away to find the one behind all of this.

"Zazie…" Yuna harshly said her name. _No one…and I mean _no one _takes my daughter hostage._

---------

I'm trying to get as many updates in before college comes and beats me up again.

I know I shouldn't rush, but otherwise this will never get done.

Sorry for the utter chaos that is this chapter though. Maybe it will add an 'OMGKHAOS' effect to it.

Rush. Rush. Rush.

I've read over it and think it's dandy-swell.

Then again I nearly failed English last year.

-Zany


End file.
